


He Is

by Aquarianghuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Ill add more as the story goes on - Freeform, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Revenge Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarianghuleh/pseuds/Aquarianghuleh
Summary: This story picks up right after Gabriel and Ravinia leave and a ritual has taken place. If you are lost, please refer to my previous work called "Stand by Him."Copia wants a love of his own. Aurora comes roaring into his life and he hopes she is the one for him. Could a stranger fall for him and come to care for him as he needs? Would he be able to open up and care for someone after being heartbroken?
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus II - Relationship, Papa Emeritus III - Relationship, Sister Imperator - Relationship
Comments: 113
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Copia is upset Ravinia and Gabriel have left. He needed her to calm down and now he is facing the rest of the tour alone.

“What do you mean they left?” Copia shouted at Sister Imperator.

“They left to go back home,” Sister explained, pissed that she was dealing the bad news to Copia.

“But I need her. The Ghouls and Ghoulettes need her!” his voice rising with every word. She may have chosen Gabriel, but she still managed to soothe and calm everyone before each ritual. They were getting bigger and more people were coming in droves to the church.

“There was nothing I could do to stop them. Even that mess with the truck not arriving in time,” Sister wrung her hands together. She did not like how things were going at all. She just hoped her dear Copia could hold on until his exultation, whenever that might be.

“I need a drink,” he said and stormed away to the hotel lobby bar. He was going to get shitfaced. They would be on the road for the next two days. He could afford a hangover or two.

“Sangria please,” he asked the bartender. He was about to lean and put his head down on the counter when he heard a soft voice.

“Bartender, can I please have a Caipirinha?” the silky soft voice asked.

He looked over and smiled at the beautiful woman who sat next to him. She put a purple leather portfolio on the bar and situated herself, even adjusting her tortoiseshell glasses on her cute nose. She was wearing a cotton floral dress that hugged her figure with a bright green cardigan. He enjoyed watching her wiggle her bottom to get comfy on the stool. She noticed he was staring at her, so when she looked up at him, his eyes darted away and he fumbled with his drink as it was placed in front of him.

“Like something you see?” she teased him.

“I just wasn’t expecting to see someone as beautiful as you to sit next to me,” he flirted.

“Wow, now that was a good line,” she smiled. She thanked the bartender when he brought her drink.

“I can’t help it, you are stunning. What are you here for?” he asked, hoping to distract her from his nerves.

“Oh, I was here at the hotel attending a seminar for my masters,” she pointed to the large sandwich board showing the two-day seminar that ended tonight.

He drank his sangria and closed his eyes as the taste of the wine with the fruit invaded his taste buds. His focus returned to her. “What is your master's?”

“I am studying psychology. My thesis is titled: Connections due to circumstance can form tight bonds or fleeting emotions.” Her face beamed with pride. She had been studying and working hard to build this thesis. She was at the end of her semester and just a few months away she would walk across the stage with her masters and moving onto the next phase of her life. “My name is Aurora, by the way.”

“Sounds complicated, Aurora” he rolled the “r” in her name slightly. It seemed to just roll off his tongue so easily. He was equally impressed with her thesis. She had beauty and brains. A lethal combination.

“It’s not really,” she sipped her drink and gave him a once over. “What do you do?”

She had not seen an outfit so fitted on a person. His thighs were straining against the seams of his black pants. She licked her lips as her eyes traveled up his soft suede outfit. My goodness, she thought. It was definitely tailored for his tight little body. She forgot to listen to him as he was talking and he noticed. She felt her face blush when she realized she had not heard one word out of his mouth.

“Like what you see?” he teased her. “I go by Cardinal Copia and I travel with my band promoting my church.”

“Church?” he didn’t look like any sleazy traveling church pastor she had ever met. But whatever he was selling, she wanted.

“We are based out from Sweden but make a tour through the states to gain interest,” he felt like he was boring her and focused on drinking his sweet sangria. He was lost without Ravinia to calm him down.

“Not going so well then?” she asked, scooting her stool closer to him. “You look so down, sweetheart.”

“Someone I cared for left me for another,” he explained. “She would calm me before the rituals and now I fear I will be a mess and won’t rise to exultation.”

She couldn’t help herself. She reached out to touch his arm and ran her hand up and down the jacket that fit him like a glove. His cologne reached her nose and her eyes rolled backward. Oh, he knows what he is doing, she thought. This was strong magic. She wasn’t unknowledgeable. She practiced her own version of spell-casting. She mainly dealt with sigils and casting to protect. This was more based on using elements and smells to incite lust. He knew what he was doing.

“Do you need to be calmed now?” she purred. His cologne and presence were pulling her in, and she allowed it. It had been too long since she enjoyed being with a man. Maybe the dry spell would end tonight. She was feeling good after attending the seminar, and this was the perfect way to end the night before driving the long way home.  
He turned to face her and his mouth opened slightly. She had a tattoo of a personal sigil on her inner wrist. She was a practicing witch. It seems he attracted them. He was intrigued about this minx.

“Maybe,” his voice dropped an octave.

“I can feel your voice in my chest,” she blurted. “What kind of wizard are you? Should I be worried?”

“I’d never harm you,” he said, reaching for her face. He rested his elbow on the counter and let his fingers graze her face. His thumb tracing the line of her jaw before running up to her lips.

“If you did, I’d banish you off this earth,” she whispered against his thumb. “You are a strong wizard but I am a strong witch.”

“What if I wanted to fuck you against this counter?” he asked. “In front of all these people.”

“Don’t tease,” she kissed his thumb.

“How about we go to my room and get to know one another?” he suggested slamming down his Sangria, ignoring the chunks of fruit he normally gobbled.

“Honey, lead the way,” she grabbed her things after drinking down her glass and tipping the bartender. “I’m ready when you are.”

He grabbed her hand and led her through the hallways until they reached his room. She placed her things on the small desk near the window and turned to face him. She suddenly felt a little nervous walking into the hotel room of a man who travels with a band for his church that’s based in Sweden.

“Are you okay?” he asked, suddenly aware she was uneasy. “We don’t have to do anything if you are uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, I am fine. Just getting my bearings.” She giggled.

He walked up to her and grabbed her hands. He brought them up to his lips and kissed each one slowly. He wanted to make her at ease with him, just like she was downstairs. He turned her hands over and kissed each palm. He let go of one hand and pulled the other hand so he could kiss the pulse on her wrist. He felt it dance against his lips. He smiled when he felt her heart skip a beat when he nibbled her wrist slightly.

She had never experienced a man who wooed her with such chaste kisses. “Oh, you are dangerous, aren’t you darling?”

“I can be,” his voice showed no hint of jest, just promises of pleasure and ecstasy.

He leaned down and placed a small feather-light kiss on her lips. She didn’t like it. She wanted more, and he was teasing. She grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his. She felt his mouth open against her lips and she followed suit. His tongue probed into her mouth to feel for her warm, wet tongue.

He moaned softly, feeling her fingers run through his hair. He pulled her body close to him and moaned again. She was well proportioned and felt like a dream against him. He ran his hands down her body, loving every curve he discovered. When he reached her generous bottom, he moaned loudly while squeezing her. He couldn’t wait to feel his cock thrust in and against her.

She pulled away from him to catch her breath. She rubbed the sigil on her wrist and whispered the words it represented and waited a few seconds. She was safe with him. The sigil would have burned bright red and cast a bubble of protection around her. She looked up at him and launched herself at him. She felt him catch her, but he did not let them fall.

“Ready for me already?” he said, reaching for the hem of her dress. He yanked it up quickly and shoved her panties aside to reach what he wanted.

“Yes,” she gasped, feeling her legs turn to wet noodles under his touch. She moaned loudly when she felt him slip a finger inside her. He was already knuckle deep when he pushed another one inside her.

“My sweetness, you are so wet,” he growled.

“Shut up and fuck me already,” she whined. She was getting impatient. He was doing everything right, but he was taking his damn time.

He stood up straight and pulled his fingers out of her and brought them to her mouth. “We will fuck when I say it’s time. Now clean my fingers.”

“Not so anxious, now are we?” she grabbed his hand and sucked his fingers into her mouth swirling her tongue.

“Do that thing with your tongue on my cock,” he commanded, not knowing where this bravado was coming from. He felt a surge of power with her. 

She got down on her knees and reached for him. She quickly undid his pants and fished out his cock. Her mouth pooled with saliva see his hard cock in her hand. It was already leaking pre-cum onto her hand. She quickly lapped it up and inhaled him into her mouth. She worshipped his cock the only way she knew how.

Copia was glad he was near a wall because as soon as she worked his cock with her hands and mouth, he needed to hold on for dear life. Her tongue was swirling around him while her hand was pumping his cock. She was varying the pressure of her hand while playing with the tip of his cock with her tongue. He was not prepared for how good she was.

“I will come, Aurora, if you keep that up,” he breathed out, clenching his thighs with his hands. “I want you.”

She stopped sucking and looked up at him with his cock still in her mouth. He nearly came from that sight. Her beautiful innocent face and luscious lips wrapped around his cock were almost too much. He reached for her hands and stood her back up. His need for her was primal. He led her to bed and bent her over. “Spread your legs,” his voice was a rumble.

She bent over and rested her forearms on the bed and spread her legs. She felt his hands pull down her panties and damn near rip them off her body. She felt the cool breeze of the air conditioner in the room against her wet sex. She wiggled her ass at him.

He didn’t waste time. With one hand grabbing her hip, the other positioned his cock at her entrance and he slid inside quickly. Her wetness had him move quickly. He thrust into her and moaned her name. His hips and need took over and he pounded into her in a steady rhythm. He went deeper and deeper with each thrust. She moaned loudly and pushed back against him urging him to go harder. The sound of his thighs slapping against hers filled the room along with their moans. They were loud and messy and he was lost in her. With a final thrust, he came and roared her name and collapsed on the floor having his legs just give out. She lowered her ass to the floor and sat there catching her breath.

“I am sorry, did you…” he asked embarrassed he was chasing his own climax and not thinking of her.

“I was close, but you have the rest of the night,” she kissed him. “Were you just going to kick me out darlin’?”

“You still want to stay?” he was amazed.

“You think I am just going to walk out that door without experiencing an orgasm?” she pushed at his shoulder. “Your dick was making promises to my pussy and I intend to make sure it comes through, one way or another.”

Where the fuck did she come from? He wondered. She was amazing and continued to surprise him. He tackled her down to the floor and took her breath away with his kiss. He wanted her again right then. He would make her come over and over until she couldn’t walk. Maybe then she wouldn’t leave. Maybe for once, someone would choose him. She didn't notice his title or care for it. She wasn't trying to get into his pants to say she fucked a clergyman of the Church of Satan. She wanted him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora makes some decisions.  
> Copia is falling.

Aurora rolled over wincing in pain. Why is this bed so damn hard, she wondered? After opening her eyes, she saw she was on the floor. Oh right, she thought, Copia.

“Did we ever get ON the bed?” she asked out loud.

Copia’s head popped up next to her. “I don’t think so.”

She looked at her watch and groaned. It was morning, and she should have been on the road already. She moaned, feeling her sore muscles move as she wrapped the duvet around her still naked body.

“I need to get going,” she said looking back at him. “It’s so late in the morning and I wanted to be halfway home by now.”

“I wish you could stay,” he eased himself up off the floor and sat on the bed right in front of her. “Come travel with me.” He hated to sound desperate and needy, but he felt a connection. In between fucking her against the wall or plowing into her from behind as she screamed against the window, he felt something.

Her eyes traveled to his crotch. It was right there in front of her. Flashes of their intense night were going through her mind. That cock not only made up for erupting early, but it wrecked her in ways she didn’t want to think about. She would be sore for days. She dropped the duvet and crawled towards him.

Copia saw the lust in her eyes and smiled. She wanted him again and that made his heart leap a little. He held up his hand to stop her. She frowned at him.

“I’ll give you want you want if you promise to think about joining me for the tour,” his voice wavered. He was nervous. He knew nothing important beyond her name and that she really likes her hair to be pulled.

She rested on her legs and gave it some actual thought. She had to go home though. This seminar was the last one she had to attend before she spent the next few months going over her notes and data to write up her thesis. She could theoretically do that while following him. But she didn’t know him. It was one thing to have a one-night stand but another to follow him like some groupie.

“I need to go home today, sweetie,” she said. She watched his face fall a moment before he tried to hide his disappointment with a quick nod and grunt. “Well, I can’t come with you with nothing. I need my clothes and notes.”

Copia was on the verge of tears when she said she had to leave. His heart was pounding so hard he swore she could hear it. But when she added she needed to her things and notes he looked shocked. He could not hide his face.

“You will come?” he asked.

“I already came MULTIPLE times,” she giggled. “But yeah, I’ll come with you. I must be crazy but I felt something last night and it wasn’t just your dick.”

She crawled towards him and moved his hands out of the way before leaning down and nudging his soft cock with her nose. She looked up at him. “Once last taste before I hit the road?”

The blood was rushing so fast to his cock he felt a little light-headed. She kissed the tip of his cock gently and watched as it grew before her eyes. She felt its silky-smooth texture with her fingers before she took him in her mouth. She gripped his thighs and bobbed her head slowly. She moaned when she deep throated him. She wanted him to feel the vibrations of her voice. He held her head down and whispered her name over and over.

She grabbed what was still hanging out of her mouth even with him down her throat and squeezed. He let up and she resumed bobbing her head and swirling her tongue underneath his cock. She pulled almost off of him but stopped to suck the tip of him for a bit, lightly tapping with her tongue. He bucked his hips and grip her arms, back, hair, anywhere he could reach.

One last flick of her tongue and he grunted his release down her throat. She kept her mouth wrapped around him and sucked just a little as he finished.

“Oh fuck!” he moaned. “Aurora!”

Sweet Satan, she was good at that. He opened his eyes and saw she was still kneeling in front of him with a huge smile on her face. She stood up quickly and ran around the room trying to find all of her clothes. She got dressed but kept her panties off. She found them hanging on the corner of the flat screen tv.

“Those are yours to keep until I can meet up with you,” she said grabbing her purse and portfolio. “I really hate to leave but I have to. Where will you stop next? I can meet up with you then.”

He was still recovering from her blowing him and now leaving her panties for him. He had to force himself to think quickly where they were headed. “New Jersey, I think.”

“Here,” she picked up the hotel pen and pad of paper and wrote her cell number. “When you get a confirmation of where you will go next, text me. If I can, I will fly out to meet you.”

He stood up not caring he was still naked and embraced her. She melted against him rubbing her face against his chest. She nuzzled against his chest hair and sighed. She didn’t want to break the embrace. She wanted to stay there and inhale his scent and just have him do whatever he wanted with her. One night with him and she was ready to give up her life. She shook her head, looked up at his face and smiled.

“I gotta go,” she whispered.

“Promise me you will find me,” he begged her, not letting her go just yet. He wanted to hear her promise. The strongest magic was the simplest kind.

“I promise,” she said, looking into his eyes.

She left. He stood there naked and stared at the door. He hoped she would turn right around and knock on the door but she didn’t. He had to remind himself she needed to go home and pack. She wanted to travel with her own things. He hoped she wasn’t walking out of his life forever.

He looked at the pad of paper and looked for his cell. He saw he there quite a few missed calls and texts. He quickly put her number in and then got dressed. The buses would leave soon, and he wanted to call her to hear her voice again.

He was pulling his luggage behind him down the hall when he checked the first voicemail. “You missed a hell of a show here,” Terzo cooed into the phone. What?

“Ravinia and Gabriel are magically bonded forever, my dear Copia. Did you know that?” Terzo again.

“Call me!” Terzo shouted.

What the fuck, Copia wondered? Terzo took him under his wing when he arrived at the Church so many years ago. He tried to play it cool and calm with Ravinia under his advice, but it backfired. He tapped his phone until he was calling him. What the hell happened?

“Took you long enough to call me,” a velvet voice spoke on the other end of the phone.

“I was busy with a lady friend,” Copia said clearing his throat.

“Oh? Sorry, Brother, I didn’t think you would be able to move on so quickly from your raven-haired goddess,” he teased.

“What happened, Terzo? What did you mean they are magically bonded?” he boarded the bus with his carry-on bag and threw it into his bunk listening intently to Terzo explain, albeit wordy and dramatic, what happened.

**** On the Road ****

Aurora could not get Copia out of her mind. She thought once she was on the road, she would forget about meeting up and following him. But here she was daydreaming about everything they did last night. How he held her tenderly after each session. How rough he would get when she would scream out “harder!”

He was everything she ever imagined. He was kind and tender but rough and commanding when necessary. She could almost feel his cock inside her still. He was massive. She needed more. She could do this, she thought. She could follow him and his little band as they traveled the states. The four-hour trip home seemed to last forever as she wiggled in her seat remembering him.

When she reached home, she sauntered inside. Reality smacked her in the face when she walked inside, smelling her lavender home. Her sanctuary. Could she really leave for a while following him? Her phone buzzed in her purse. She dug it out and saw an unknown number. She swiped to answer, and as soon as she said Hello, his voice poured through the speaker.

“Hello my sweet,” he purred.

Yep, let me just pack my shit now, she thought. “Hey there,” she felt her voice drop to coo at him.

“Are you still on the road?”

“No, I just stepped into my home a second ago,” she said moving to her bedroom and dragging out her suitcase from her closet.

“I’m glad you made it there safely….STOMPY FOR FUCK'S SAKE!” He cried out.

“Who or what is stompy?” she asked him as she shoved a few of her more comfortable dresses and shoes in her suitcase.

“My ghoul. He is very hyper and likes to destroy anything when he is in a mood,” Copia explained.

“Okayyy,” she didn’t know how to respond to that. A Ghoul?

She went to her bathroom and grabbed her travel bag from under the sink and just crammed whatever she could find that she needed. She hurried and shoved that into her suitcase. “Is New Jersey really where you are headed?”

“Yes, good, you are still coming. I was worried you might have changed your mind,” he said with relief in his voice.

“I just need to talk with my advisor and professor,” she said thinking about what else she needed to do. “How long is this tour of yours?”

“Well the North American tour ends in a week but then the European part starts. We should be done in a month,” he said getting comfy in his bunk.

“European huh?” she opened her desk drawer and pulled out her passport, shocked it would actually be put to use.

“Is that a problem? I know this is crazy but how we were last night…” his voice trailed off remembering her throaty moans.

“No, just unexpected. I had no idea you have such a following,” she admitted.

“Our church is growing yes. But right now, I am currently…growing,” he hinted. Fuck, he wished she was there on the bus with him. He would have her ride his cock or just worship it with her mouth.

Her thighs clenched thinking of his cock. “Your cock IS delicious,” she said. “The way it feels in my mouth. I love tracing the large veins with my tongue.”

“What else do you like?” It’s not everyday he gets to hear what a woman likes about him. They usually want to ride him and then disappear.

She finished packing and zipped up her suitcase and walked it to the door. “Your thighs…”

Her sofa was closest to her and she sat on the arm of it to ponder about his body. “They are thick and feel like heaven when I am holding on for dear life while sucking you.”

“Keep going, cara mia,” his voice dropped to a rumble. He had his pants open now and pulled out his cock.

“I love when you yank my hair or hold me in place while I play with your cock. Remember when you sandwiched me against the wall and just fucked me while you held one of my legs and the other was struggling to keep me standing? I thought I was going to come and faint on the floor but you made me open my eyes and told me to keep looking. I thought I saw stars around your head, like a halo,” she started to move her hips, enjoying the firmness of the armrest under her still naked sex.

“Oh yes,” he remembered that position well. She was so wet, she was practically dripping down her leg. It was a sight to see when he moved her to the sofa. “What else?”

“The way your hips moved and thrust,” she rolled her eyes into the back of her head. “You move in ways I never thought possible. When I was riding you, you hit my cervix so many times but it felt orgasmic each time. Feeling your cock stretch and pound into me….I couldn’t get enough. I still can’t.” she was rocking herself to orgasm on her sofa arm. Fuck, he was getting her to masturbate. “You better be rubbing yourself. I don’t want to come by myself over the phone,” she breathed.

“Wish you were touching me instead of myself,” he groaned and rubbed faster.

“I’d be doing way more than that,” she ground her hips down. “I would be taking you into my mouth and shoving myself onto your face to return the favor. The way you ate me out last night was nothing short of spectacular. I want to feel your tongue roll around me.”

“Oh, yes, you tasted so sweet on my tongue,” he said squeezing and rubbing. “I’d tease you. Just lightly tap your clit until you were writhing around begging me to either fuck you or to make you come with just my mouth.”

She started breathing heavily as she rocked faster. “Keep going.”

“Come for me, cara,” he cooed at her. “I want to hear your voice say my name. You are so filthy and sexy. Say my name baby. Scream it if you need to.”

She lost control and moaned his name slowly as she came. He closed his eyes remembered how her inner muscles would dance on his cock as she reached her climax. He cried out her name and came all over himself.

“I miss you already,” she said scrunching her nose at the mess she made. “I will see you soon. Let me handle some things here and I’ll meet you in New Jersey.”

“Of course. I can’t wait.”

She hung up after they said many goodbyes. Oh, he was trouble and she fucking loved it. Just one meeting. One night of passion. One night and her life had changed. She was glad for her armrest coverings. She threw it in the wash along with laundry. She wanted to come back home to clean clothes when she did return. She grabbed a pen and a notepad. She needed to do all the boring things before leaving for a month. Turn off electricity, putting a hold on her mail, asking a friend to housesit, find her credit cards that she hid from herself, and ask for permission to move her classes to online classes for the rest of this semester.

***The Bus***

Copia cleaned himself off before exiting his bunk. Stompy was waiting for him right outside with his head tilted to one side. “Whatcha doin in there?” he teased.

He shook his head at Stompy. He was so mischievous, but a loyal Ghoul, nonetheless. He knew Stompy wanted to be home with Ravinia and Gabriel, but he also loved being on tour. The teasing he would do onstage, getting the women and men riled up, was his specialty.

“Aurora will join us in New Jersey,” he announced to the bus.

“FUCK!” Stompy roared. “Can I get a room away from you guys then? With all the fucking you did last night, I need to either join you or sleep. I can’t do both!”

***Aurora’s Home***

“I really appreciate this,” Aurora was elated. Her professor and advisor will allow her to finish her thesis and this semester via online classes. She did a happy dance. She wanted to get on the road right now and rush to him, but she needed to wait. She'd rather fly to the next location and meet up with him. Her mind wandered to what else he could do to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels so good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about this chapter. I may fix it later. But they are kind of addicted to each other. Next chapter is going to be hot hot hot hot.

Her knee was bouncing constantly on the flight to New Jersey. She was eager to meet him, hoping it wasn’t all a dream. She had never done anything like this before. Sitting still would not happen when she still home. She rearranged her suitcase so many times she ended up with a backpack with all her things instead of a suitcase and a carry-on. The less she needed to be at the airport, the better. She wanted to get off the plane and run for him.

“I’ll be waiting for you at baggage claim, cara mia,” he told her before she boarded the plane.

She was the first to stand and grab her things when the plane landed and had come to a stop at the terminal. The flight attendants were trying to get her to slow down, but she was getting annoyed. If they only knew who was waiting for her.

She dashed through the airport, following the arrows and signs to the baggage claim. Her eyes were darting everywhere to spot him. She didn’t have to look for long. His long legs and impossibly tight red outfit stood out amongst the crowd.

“Aurora!” he spotted her just as fast.

She smiled and ran into his waiting arms. It felt like an eternity since she was last in this position. He smelled just how she remembered.

“I thought it was all a dream until now,” she beamed up at him.

“You are the one that’s a dream,” his smile was equal to hers. He thought the wait would kill him to see her again. “Let’s go. I am late for the soundcheck.”

“Oh, I can’t go to your thing,” she interrupted while they walked to the waiting black suburban. “One condition of me going with you was to agree to online classes. I have one tonight. It’s discussing my thesis and how I am planning to write it up. I can’t miss it.”

He wanted her to see him on stage but they had many more rituals to go. She will get her chance. He told the driver to take him to the ritual. They would go straight onto the bus after this ritual so she can wait there and work.

“My bus will be empty for the duration of the ritual so you can stay there and do what you need,” he smiled at her and held her close to him. It was torture to not have her with him. He called her a few times just to hear her voice. Now she was here, willing to follow him around the world. Where the fuck was she before this?

She sat next to him in a happy daze. She didn’t know what to do except she realized her knee had stopped bouncing. She wasn’t nervous or anxious anymore. Feeling his stare, she turned and softly gasped. His eyes were glowing. One was bright green and the other almost blinding white. She reached up and tapped him on the nose.

“Doll, I am already here. No need to conjure magic to keep me,” she smiled and caught him off guard by pulling his face to hers. Once her lips touched his, his arms snaked around and held her tight.

“I’m glad you are here, mia Principessa,” he said in between breaths.

She blushed hearing him call her another nickname in Italian. None of her previous boyfriends called her anything beyond honey or babe. Being called a princess by this man was just causing a flood of emotions and a flood in her panties.

They made out until the suburban came to a stop at the stadium. He had to tear himself away from her to get out. She kept pulling him back for more until he laughed and told her they had plenty of time after the ritual for more kissing.

She hated to watch him leave, but that ass of his was saying hello. It was calling out to her to pinch, bite, and maybe slap. Shaking her head of the filthy thoughts, she got out of the suburban and grabbed her things. She didn’t know which bus was Copia’s. She looked around for someone to ask when a small skinny man dressed in all black walked up to her. He was wearing a silver mask with horns but she could see his eyes were a light blue peering through the holes in the mask.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“Aurora, who are you?” she shifted on her feet, hoisting up her backpack and adjusting her purse.

“Oh, so you're Aurora,” he grinned. “I’m Stompy or Dew, depending on who you talk to. Looking for the bus?”

She nodded. “Why do they call you stompy or dew? What’s your real name?”

He gestured for her to follow him. “I am a ghoul. They give me a name and that’s it. But I stomp when I play my guitar so that’s where one name comes from. His bus is this one. His name is on one bunk. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Aurora.” He showed her to the bus, nodded and then walked away, leaving her to explore the bus on her own.

She climbed the steps to their huge bus, and her jaw dropped. It was decadent. She had never been inside a touring bus. She did not expect it to be so luxurious. She marveled at the captain's chairs near the door all facing a small tv. She noticed the small kitchenette with a little nook for eating. The bus kept going. She walked through the sleeping bunks. She found Copia’s and threw her things inside. She walked past the small bathroom and into the back of the bus. She sat down and just took it all in.

“This is more than just a traveling church band,” she said to herself. She liked the back area enough to grab her laptop and get situated. She was about to be late with her first video conference with her professor. She did not want them to think they made a mistake. Pulled out her giant spiral notebook filled to the brim with her findings. She opened her laptop and had a mini panic attack. There was internet available, but what the heck was the password!?

She could hear the faint sounds of music being played, so she knew asking anyone was out of the question. She looked around the bus hoping for a little sign. She didn’t have to look far. Taped onto the table was the login and password for the wifi. She quickly logged in and waited for the call from her professor.

*** Back Stage ***

“Met your new woman,” Stompy said as he adjusted the strap on his guitar.

“Did you?” Copia asked bouncing in place trying to build up his energy.

“She’s cute, don’t fuck it up!” Stompy said before walking out on stage before the curtain dropped to reveal them.

He chuckled. Already the ghoul likes her. His favorite ghoul came up behind him and smacked him on the ass. “You got a new girl?” Swiss asked him.

“Yes, met her at the last ritual and we had a very nice night together,” he smirked.

“Where is she?” Swiss looked around.

“She is on the bus working on her Master’s thesis,” Copia said drinking water out of his tumbler. “She is smart, Swiss. She is a witch and she thinks the world of me. I think she could be…” he couldn’t finish as the stage manager called everyone to get to their spots. The ritual was starting now.

Swiss gave him a wink, “I guess I’ll meet her afterward then.”

Copia nodded and heard the opening song start.

***Bus ***

Aurora wrapped up the call with her professor and slumped in the seat. He wanted to go over every little thing from her research. She was annoyed with the constant questions, but she understood it was to make sure she knew her thesis back and forth.

She could hear the crowd screaming and singing along. They definitely had quite a following, she thought. Sitting for a little over an hour she needed to stretch her legs. The night air was crisp since it was getting closer to December. The music was carrying through the breeze, and she swayed to each note and beat.

It slowed to a stop and then the music changed to more of a soft sound with a woman’s voice. Weird, she thought. She stayed outside enjoying the night. She stopped moving when she felt him. He wasn’t near her, but he was close enough to where she could feel his electricity arcing towards her.

There were so many ghouls coming towards her. They all wore a similar outfit with masks. She nodded at Stompy who boarded the second bus along with an enormously tall ghoul right behind him. There were two ghoulettes who also when into the second bus.

Her breath caught when she saw a ghoul with a sinfully gorgeous body stroll towards her. He held out his hand to her. He kissed and nibbled the back of her hand before looking up at her. “You must be Aurora. Copia is very smitten with you. I’ve never seen him so calm before. Welcome aboard.”

“Thank you, what’s your name?” she asked blushing. Copia was already talking about her to his bandmates.

“You can call me Swiss, I do a little of everything on stage,” he winked and walked on the first bus. “Dibs on the tv and remote!”

“Aw, mate! You called it last time,” another ghoul followed behind him. He turned around quickly and spotted Aurora. “Who are you?”

“Aurora,” she said, eyeing him up and down. Oh, he was trouble too. Was everyone so damn good-looking in this band?

“Sweet, I’m Aether," he winked. He turned to fight with Swiss over the remote.

“Getting to know everyone?” his voice startled her.

She didn’t have to turn to see him standing right next to her. “Almost. I didn’t meet the two girls or the tall one.”

“You will,” he put his hand on the small of her back and led her back onto the bus. “Come, I want to fuck you till you can’t move.”

Her body involuntarily shivered at his words. There were other people on the bus. Could he really mean right now, she wondered?

They entered the bus, and he greeted everyone and told them they did wonderfully during the ritual. A couple more people boarded the bus and one was a stern-looking nun. She did not introduce herself and instead busied herself with Swiss and Aether and trying to referee what they get to watch.

She followed Copia to the back where her laptop and things were. When they were both inside, he closed and locked a door she did not see until then. His demeanor changed. He was cocky walking through the bus and on a high from the ritual. But with her alone, his eyes glowed. She eyed his body up and down. It was the black suit again. He started the show in a red one and ended with a black one. Was there another suit she hadn’t seen yet, she wondered?

The bus had roared to a start and lurched when put in drive. Copia had lost his balance and fell towards Aurora. She was now an inch away from his cock. She looked up at him as he apologized.

“Shush, you said something about fucking,” she interrupted his apologies and undressed him. His cologne mixed with his sweat was causing her mouth to water, among other things.

He stripped off his clothes as fast as he could, them being skin-tight and sweaty did not help though. She helped him peel off the outfit. She threw in a few licks and bites on the skin she could reach. They were laughing by the time they were both naked.

“Hey there, gorgeous,” he cooed at her, sitting down.

“Hey yourself,” she smiled, not knowing where to sit or stand.

“Ride me Aurora,” he rolled the “r’s” again.

She didn’t need to be told twice. She straddled his lap and watched as he held his rock-hard cock in his hand to guide it inside as she lowered down. She let her head fall back as she felt his cock stretch her.

“Were you this fucking big last time?” she moaned out.

“Yes,” he said wrapping his arms around her to pull her down as he thrusts up. “Forgotten what my cock feels like so soon?”

She couldn’t talk anymore. Words were meaningless. It was just her and him now. She held onto his shoulders and tried to match his rhythm but ended up just holding herself steady as he thrust up into her rough and fast. She had enough and when he thrust up she ground her hips down and rocked back and forth.

She moaned loudly. His cock was right at her cervix from this angle. He grabbed her hips and pushed her a little this way and a little that way and before long his cock was rubbing against her cervix most deliciously. She lost control of her body then. Instinct took over and she let go.

Copia watched her eyebrows furrow as her climax was rushing towards her. He was in heaven watching her tits bounce in front of him. Her soft pliant body was what he was craving on stage. When Cirice played, he normally found the first person he made eye contact with. This time he nearly forgot to find someone as he was thinking about Aurora. He wanted to sing it to her. He ached for her and now here she was riding his cock.

He felt her cervix against the tip of his dick. He noticed her mouth would open every time he brushed against it. He thrust up one more time, hearing their skin slap together and came inside her just as she moaned his name and clenched her thighs together as she came.

“Next time I want an invite!” Stompy screamed through the door.

“I wish we were in the hotel room again. This is not good for positions, yes?” he asked, trying to catch his breath.

“We can make do,” she sighed. “Would he really join us?”

“Only if you wanted, but I’d be jealous having someone else touch you the way I touch you,” he ran his fingertips up and down her body. “Kiss you the way I kiss you.” He leaned down to kiss her. “Fuck you like I fuck you.”

“You belong to me,” he whispered in her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She discovers how much of a thot he is on stage and back stage.

After a stop at the hotel and a quick handsy shower, Aurora and Copia were at the stadium. She was now curious about what he and his band sing and do onstage. Her eyes lit up at the backdrop. This wasn’t a church band. This was a satanic church band.

It didn’t bother her at all, in fact, she was excited to see the whole ritual. Copia wanted her to be in the crowd, but she wanted to be side stage watching the crowd and him. She didn’t want to interrupt their preparations or warm-ups. She just stood to the side and watched everyone go from a bundle of nerves to calm and walking towards the stage with a swagger.

Copia stood next to her while the music played softly, “I do a few costume changes during the ritual. Enjoy it.”

He smirked at her before the music exploded, and he ran onto the stage. She walked to the edge and gasped. The crowd filled every inch of the stadium. She looked to her tight-pant singer and grinned from ear to ear. She watched as everyone sang along with him. Rubbing her wrist, she absent-mindedly she activated the protective bubble. She looked around quickly. It never activated unless there was danger nearby.

“You break his heart and I’ll break your legs,” a voice came from behind her.

Aurora turned and saw it was the nun from the bus. “Who are you?”

“Sister Imperator,” she said, looking her up and down. “I’ve had it with you witches and how you manipulate him and then leave him.”

“I left him ONCE to get my things, and I came right back,” she went toe to toe with Sister. “I don’t manipulate. That is shit magic of insecure witches. I feel something for him, so I am not going anywhere darling. So. Back. The. Fuck. Off.”

Sister grinned and nodded at Aurora. “You got balls. I like that. You derail him from exultation though and we will have problems. Keep him happy and I’ll be happy.”

“Who are you to him?” Aurora asked, this sister was acting like Copia was her son, she thought.

“I run the abbey where we are from,” Sister said and turned away. “If you are planning on joining him there, I need to make arrangements.”

Aurora would stop her and tell her, no, but she stopped herself. Was he expecting her to join him at his church? Did she want to? She looked to him, commanding everyone’s attention onstage. He had one foot resting on something onstage and leaning towards the crowd. The women at the rail were eating it up and reaching out for him.  
The crowd near the stage were trying so hard to get as close to him without crushing each other. She looked to the people in the seats, and they were up and swaying to the music. He had control over them. He wasn’t even doing magic, just his presence alone was causing the crowd to beat and pulse to the music and his voice.

She watched him perform close to ten songs before he strolls backstage. She moved out of the way to watch him do his thing. He ripped his red top off, pushed the suspenders down, and shimmied out of his pants. Her jaw dropped. He didn’t wear any undies. She moved forward and palmed one cheek. He stood up and turned around to face her.

“Naughty,” he growled at her.

He moved past her quickly to grab the white pants that were a crowd favorite. He slid them on, facing her. He smirked, watching her face go slack. He grabbed his top and put it on and slowly buttoned it up. While kicking off his red shoes he found his white ones and slipped them on while listening for the cues from the music.

Aurora found a chair and sat right in front of him, watching him strip his red outfit off. The stage lights were glimmering off his sweaty body and she couldn’t help herself. Her hands were traveling down her own body. When one hand disappeared under her dress, he noticed. He grabbed his cane and hat, watching her finger herself. He moved between her legs and pressed one side of the cane against her pussy. He moved it up and down quickly before pulling away from her and licking it where it was against her.

“You taste so sweet,” he said before turning around and heading towards the stage.

She stood up and ran to the side to watch him again. The crowd roared seeing him in his white suit. She could hear the women screeching in appreciation. When the light hit him just right, she could swear the pants became transparent. She could almost see the outline of his bush. She frowned at the tails covering that ass. Maybe it was for the best, she thought, it would be too much for the crowd to handle.

She clenched her thighs when he started another song and the fucker put his foot up on the speaker and humped the damn cane. Oh, you dirty fucker, she thought. She looked to the crowd and saw all the women were staring at him just like her. Jaw dropped and eye-fucking him as hard as they could. Once the song was over, he walked backstage quickly. He grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it down.

Aurora was mesmerized watching his Adam’s apple bobbing as he drank. Jeez, everything he does right now is just pure sex, she thought. She wanted to focus on the show he was performing for the audience, but yeah, not going to happen. He gave her a wink before returning to the stage and singing another song. The music was amazing. She was annoyed with herself that she had never heard of this ritual tour before. She wanted more.

The lights dipped when the song was over, and he made a mad dash backstage. “You like this suit?” he asked, pointing to the white suit of sex. She nodded, not able to speak.

“Prepare then, you will love this next one,” he said and stripped again. He gave his own bare ass a spank before grabbing the skin-tight black pants she knew of. Instead of the usual black top, he slipped over his head a gorgeous black cassock. Her mind was still reeling over him spanking his bare ass in front of her, but when he put the black cardinal’s hat to complete the outfit, her mouth watered.

“I wish you could be under this sucking me off while I perform but, maybe later in our hotel room,” he teased her. There was still time before he walked out on the stage. He could see her nearly pant with desire while he dressed. She was sitting down with her hand under her dress, rubbing slowly.

He stood between her legs and bent down to reach for her wet pussy with one hand. He pushed her fingers away and shoved two gloved fingers inside her. His thumb rubbed her clit gently. He wanted to make her come, but not just yet. He pulled his fingers out when he heard his final cue before he had to walk out.

She looked so sad when he pulled away, but that sadness drifted away when he pushed his fingers into her mouth and whispered, “Clean.” He closed his eyes, feeling the pressure of her mouth enclose his fingers tightly and her tongue licking his fingers clean.

“Good girl,” he said before walking out, grabbing the thurible and lighting the incense as he walked.

Aurora had no idea what to do with herself. She could rub herself to climax or wait and let him do it. Hearing his voice rise above the crowd to sing made that decision for her. She would wait. Patiently.

She didn’t have to wait long. He was back after the song was over and ripping off the cassock and grabbing the black top. He draped over his shoulders the black with red satin lining cape. Her jaw dropped again for the hundredth time that night. He had the most sensual outfits known to man. He twirled around for her, letting the cape catch the air and fling it here and there. He grew hard watching her reaction to him.

She licked her lips and reached out to try to touch him. He teased her and himself by turning on his heel and walking on stage to perform Satan’s Prayer. The teasing was working great, but now for the first time in his life, he wanted a ritual to end soon. He wanted to throw her on the ground and rut into her. He could smell her on his gloves whenever he brought his hand up with the mic and it was intoxicating.

He poured his frustration into the song and when it was time to mimic fingering and sucking his fingers afterward, he did it with even more gusto. He just had a few more songs and he could finally have his Aurora. He ran backstage to take off the cape and return for the last few songs. He draped the cape over her shoulders and kissed her, probing her mouth with his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back

He pulled her close and humped her slowly before growling and heading back onstage. This would need to be the only time she would be backstage. He couldn’t tease himself like this through every ritual. He threw all of his need into the last few songs. He damn near threw out his hips, thrusting on stage to the beat of the songs. The crowd ate it up, though. He watched the women reach for him and stare at his crotch. He wiggled at them and played up to their horniness. He knew it wasn’t just going to be him and Aurora fucking right after.

They did their bows, and he skipped backstage to Aurora hanging up the cape and helping the roadies pack up. He walked up behind her, grabbed her waist, and started to slowly hump her as she bent over.

“Let’s go, I need you,” he said.

They walked to the waiting Suburbans and he quickly entered one, pulling her inside. As soon as the door was closed, she was on him. Watching him perform in the cape and mimic fingering her was too much. She had seen how hard he was when he walked back to give her the cape. She wanted to trace the outline of the tip, but he moved too quickly and walked back onstage. Watching him thrust while singing was an aphrodisiac.

He reclined the bench seat and yelled to the driver to take the scenic route to get to the hotel. He pushed Aurora to lay back and told her to hold on as best as he could. He yanked her legs apart and lifted her dress. He pulled her panties down and tossed them over his shoulder. She lifted her head to look at him. He smiled at her before diving and sucking her soft wet folds. He licked up and down her labia, letting his teeth graze her now and then.

He wrapped his arms around each leg to hold her somewhat still. She was panting his name softly at first. He could feel her body bucking to meet his mouth faster and knew she was close to climaxing. He wasn’t ready yet. He let go of her legs and crawled over her. The bench seat had reclined and was touching the last row. He pulled one seat belt and wrapped it around one of her wrists and did the same with another seat belt.

“Hold on tight,” he said to her and pulled open his pants. His almost painful erection popped out, ready to go. He moved back down her body and slid into her easily. He grabbed her legs again and had them lean against his chest as he thrust into her fast.

Aurora understood why he tied her up. With the suburban taking turns and him fucking her, she would need something to hold her steady somehow. His cock filled her up in the worst way. She was wet for him since he started the ritual, but while she was wet, she was never ready for the size of his cock. He bent her in half and plowed into her.

“Look at me baby,” he begged, breathlessly. “Watch me come.”

Her eyes flew open. His face was hovering above hers with his hair tousled and his face wet with her juices. She couldn’t hold back any longer. She cried out his name as he pounded into her. He moaned her name as he came, watching her come undone underneath him.

He rolled off her and helped her undo her wrists. “What did you think of the performance?”

“On stage or here in the car?” she sighed against him.

“Both!” he laughed. He could feel the suburban come to a stop and looked out the window and saw their hotel entrance.

“I’ll tell you in the room. I have a feeling I will need to jump you again,” she found her panties and slipped them on before stepping out of the car. She would definitely jump him again when thinking of the cape. That goddamn cape. If he only brought it with him. She wanted to see him wearing it again, ONLY it.

They reached their room, and she was again shocked to see the damn cape laying on the bed. She looked at him, like how the fuck?

“Oh, it's my favorite thing to wear and I knew it would be your favorite too. I had my tailor bring one of them to the room. I had several made so they could be rotated and cleaned during the tour. Let’s see how my beautiful Aurora looks wearing it…and nothing else.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She works hard until he gives her a small break. 
> 
> Copia has a secret he has been holding back from everyone. Will he share it with her?

Aurora sat in the back of the bus wearing the cape still as she worked on her thesis. She had to lock the door to keep Copia from seducing her. He was becoming a huge distraction. A multiple orgasms distraction…but a distraction, nonetheless.

She started the worst part of her thesis: writing it. She wanted to get as much done in short bursts. This proved to be helpful in the past. She was going over an observation interview and chewing the inside of her lip. This couple had based their entire relationship on a car crash. Both were a little off balance but claimed that a god had preordained for them to meet and when the crash happened, their souls collided. They were voracious in their lovemaking. She had originally thought they had been together for a short time but come to find out; they had been together for over 15 years. Their libido had not waned once in that entire time. She dug around her bag to find a highlighter. Something always felt off about this couple and she needed to figure out why before writing up about them.

A soft knock on the door brought her out of her thinking. “Yes?” she called out.

“Just me, bringing you some water and a snack.”

She smiled and unlocked the door. There stood her own beloved with a water bottle and oatmeal cranberry cookies.

She thanked him and grabbed both. He sat next to her and looked over her work while she munched on the cookies. “This is all very interesting, cara mia. How do you keep track of it all?” He looked so perplexed looking at her notes. She smirked at him. She had her own system of note-taking. It was very confusing to anyone else, but it worked for her.

“I developed my way of collecting data and color-coded it. It was hard to keep track of everything with a notebook devoted to each thing I was trying to prove. So I just combined them all into one notebook and color-coded. That couple is highlighted in pink. So if you flip through all my notes, anything that had to do with them is in Pink. Another couple I used green, so when you flip through, you will find their notes and observations in green.”

He nodded along with her. That was an amazing way to take notes. He wished he had thought of it when he was young and studious with the church. She has a brilliant mind and a dynamo in bed. He loved seeing her in his cape while she worked, but hated that she locked him out. He wanted to spend all his free time with her instead of the ghouls arguing over what to watch.

“What’s on your mind, sweetheart?” she couldn’t help but notice his demeanor change.

He scooted to sit next to her. His hands trailed up, and down her cape covered arm. “We are on the same bus. We are traveling together but all day today I have been missing you. Having you hidden away behind the door has been torture for me.”

She was touched by his sentiment. In her life, men were all too happy to just fuck and then hang out with their boys. He looked genuinely upset. She grabbed and held onto his hand. “Stay here then,” she said, smiling at her gorgeous man.

His eyes lit up with joy. “Really? I don’t want to bother while you work.”

“Oh honey, I got just the place for you,” her voice dripping with honey. She rearranged how she was sitting and spread her legs.

He watched her carefully. When she spread her legs, his mouth instantly pooled with his saliva. What was she up to, he wondered?

“Well, it’s not gonna lick itself,” she lifted her dress and pointed to her white cotton panties.

He was on his knees in a flash before her. He pulled her legs toward him to get her to sit on the edge of the seat. Once she was there, he reached up and grabbed her panties. He didn’t pull them down right away. He instead leaned over to kiss her thigh. He didn’t shave this morning before getting on the bus. They both overslept with very little time to get up and out the door. He rubbed his stubbled chin on her skin, earning a soft moan escaping her lips.

He moved to her other thigh and grazed his teeth as he inched towards her. His finger dipped into the waistband of her panties. He rubbed her soft skin while pressing his cheek into her silky thighs. He looked up at her face to see her eyes were closed before he continued his tease.

Aurora leaned back against the seat to let him handle her. She worked hard enough for about an hour or so. She deserved a little break. Oh, she really deserved this break. His scruffy face scratching her inner thighs was sending shock waves of pleasure up and down her spine and he hadn’t reached her now soaking wet slit.

His tongue danced towards her. Her fingers threaded through his hair to pull. He felt the prick of his hair being yanked as she played with his hair. It was oddly soothing. He pulled back his head and in one swift movement he pulled her panties down and dove between her thighs for what he craved.

Aurora gasped and held his head with one hand while the other was reaching to hold on to the seat or something. He flicked his tongue against her clit softly and slipped two fingers inside her. She bucked her hips at the contact and moaned his name.

“Principessa Aurora,” he licked against her lips. He rolled all the “r’s” in her name and added more just to hear her moan and squeeze his head with her thighs. He did it several times more to feel her melt into his mouth.

He stopped and pulled away quickly, leaving her with a most confused face. He took off his shirt and yanked down his pants as soon as he unbuttoned them. “On your knees and turn around,” his deep voice commanded.

She damn near tore her dress off and tossed it to the ground, but left the cape on. Its silky inner layer slid across her naked back. She heard Copia growl and gruff seeing her adjust it around her. He knew when he wore it now, there would be no way of hiding his erect cock.

He moved the cape slightly off her shoulder and kissed her skin. “You look so sexy,” he said as he rolled his hips against her and guided his cock inside her. She already ready to go, so he pumped into her hard and fast. He tilted her head to the side and bit her neck, almost wanting to pierce her skin but not yet. Maybe he could finally show someone his dark secret. But not now. She was just getting to know him. He wanted her to fall for him first. Show her he was good and kind and not a monster hiding in the dark.

She reached up behind her and yanked his hair to get him to ease up on her neck. It hurt like fuck, but she could feel him rail into her like a man possessed. She sighed when he started to just kiss up and down her neck, telling her she was perfect for him. How glad he was she could take his big cock.

She couldn’t do anything but hold on to the seat and push out her ass to meet every one of his thrusts. He slammed into her so hard she would let out a deep throaty grunt. He moved his hips and his cock hit her lower to hit her g-spot. Once there, he was home and he could feel it.

“Come, baby,” his voice wavering to hold himself from coming before her. He needed to feel her come around his cock before spilling into her. He dreamed about that feeling of her moaning his name and her squeezing his cock in waves. “Come.”

She pushed back against him and screamed his name. His huge cock, the constant pounding against her g-spot, and him begging her to come was enough. It was always more than enough. She saw stars in her eyes when the orgasm hit.

He pulled out and grabbed her to sit down with him on the seat. She leaned her back against him and let him snuggle. She could feel his seed leak out of her, but she didn’t care. She unhooked the cape and used it as a blanket for herself.

“I am guessing this is your cape from now on,” he chuckled.

“No, you can have it when you pry it from my cold dead hands,” she joked.

Looking down at his love, he would never wish to see that happen. The thought of her dying made his heart pound with dread. She would, though. Would she want to be with him forever though? Could she love him enough one day to make that choice?

So many thoughts were swimming in his head, he didn’t realize he was staring off into space until he felt her fingers at his chin bringing him to look at her. “You okay? You are very quiet.”

He grabbed her soft fingers and kissed each one, “Yes, Principessa. I am fine. Just lost in beautiful thoughts of you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A complication arises when Aurora receives an email.

Aurora stared in shock at an email she received from her professor. He was less than impressed with the work she sent him. She had been working so hard in between spending time with Iocopo. She fell in love with his first name and lovingly called him Io to his chagrin. He said he never really felt like it was a good name until he heard it come from her mouth.

“What’s wrong, Principessa?” he asked, seeing her upset face.

“My professor is upset that my work isn’t progressing as much as he wants,” she began. “He is summoning me to discuss my options. I might not get my Masters this spring if he isn’t satisfied.”

She closed her laptop and balled her hands up. “I have done my work and everything they have asked for and then some! He is just pissy I can do this without him constantly hovering over me.”

“What can I do to help?” Io asked, wanting to rip this professor in half for making his world so angry.

“Nothing,” she said, scrunching her face at the screen again. “I have to go back for a day or two though. He wants me to prove I can finish this before graduation in May. I’ll do him one better. I’ll finish this fucking thing before Christmas.”

He didn’t want to bother her right now, but he had to. “Um, cara, we leave for Europe soon. Are you sure?”

“I forgot about that. I can write this. You won’t be playing day after day, right?” she was trying to think of how long she could sit down and type all of this up and enjoy traipsing around Europe with him.

“No, Principessa, but I don’t want you to be stressed. You could stay at the abbey while we tour,” he offered.

The abbey, she thought. She remembered Sister Imperator saying she would need to plan if she would join him there. Maybe that would be best.

“I would fly back as soon as a ritual is over. I wouldn’t be too far away from you, my love,” he kissed her neck, savoring the taste of her.

“That sounds nice,” she sighed. His tongue was tickling her and simultaneously turning her on.

A loud knock on the door brought them back down to earth. Dew hollered through the locked door that they arrived at their hotel for the night. They gathered their things and headed to their room. She would normally think of many different ways to manhandle him in the room but the email was weighing on her mind.

“Dolcezza, everything will work out,” he pulled her to the bed. He sat down right in the middle and leaned against the headboard. He smiled, watching her crawl towards him and turn around to lean against him. He dug his fingers through her hair, rubbing into her scalp. He loved the feeling and hoped she did too.

She relaxed into him and moaned, feeling his fingers work their magic. Her professor was being a dick about things. She knew this would not last. He wasn’t happy about letting her finish her thesis this way in the first place, but she thought by updating him regularly he would loosen up. She would have to fly back as soon as she could. She listed in her head a strict to-do list. First, find a flight before heading to bed. Second, figure out Europe with Io.

“Stop. Worrying. Just. Relax, “he said, kissing each word into her body.

She arched her back against him and reached for him. With her arms raised, he grabbed her bountiful tits and massaged them slowly, feeling her writhe against him. He was the perfect distraction, she thought. She needed the way he distracted her from everything. She wanted him again and again.

Io felt her relax against him even more. He kissed her neck again. Her pulse was calling out to him. He wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into her and feast on her. He had a strong urge to just blurt it out now, but she was stressed enough as it is. He would tell her when she returns.

“I want you,” he whispered.

She turned around and kissed him. Pulling away licking her lips, she smiled. “How do you want me?”

“Riding my face,” he said, scooting down to lie on the bed.

Her nethers pulsed and danced at the thought. She watched as his face disappeared under her dress. She grabbed onto the headboard tightly. He helped her remove her panties and dress, telling her he wanted to see her beautiful body writhing and shaking above him.

She resumed her position over him. His hands roamed her body while his tongue danced across her lips. She gripped the headboard, letting her head fall backward. He wrapped his arms around her ample thighs and pulled her down when she got carried away, bucking away from his mouth.

He watched her come undone. His cock got hard when she went from grabbing the headboard to grabbing her tits. Those gorgeous bouncing tits with the pink nipples he could suck on for days. He growled against her pussy. Her soft auburn curls tickling his nose as his tongue licked her like a lollipop. He sucked on the little bean that would soon have her gushing into his mouth. He flicked it with the tip of his tongue and felt her body shake. Her moans were getting loud, and he knew she was close. Too bad, though. He stopped his tongue movement and tapped her thighs.

‘Wha?” she breathed.

“My cock needs attention.”

“Okay.”

She repositioned herself. She saw he had another position in mind. She smirked as she pressed her hands on his hips to hold him still as she straddled his face again and unzipped his pants. She could hear him mumble something like, “well I was planning on you riding my cock but this is nice.”

She inhaled his cock down her throat, savoring the taste of precum on her tongue as he thrust up. She moaned, feeling that devilish tongue probing her lips. She wanted him to go back to her clit. She began fondling his balls gently, letting her fingers gently tap and rub against his taint. She remembered his little talk on stage about tickling taints and wondered if he was talking about himself and not the audience.

She grabbed his cock with one hand and deep throated him while her other hands tickled his taint. As soon as her fingers grazed that patch of skin, he bucked up into her mouth nearly choking her. Her hand holding his cock was the only thing keeping him from going into her throat. She rolled his balls in her hand and tapped his taint now and then. He was growling and moaning, but he never stopped licking.

She bobbed her head up and down, humming in different pitches to make his cock vibrate. Several times he stopped to yell out, “Stupendo!”

She snorted once at the absurdity of his shouting but went back to sucking that girthy cock of his she loved so much. Her tongue trailed over the bulging veins in his cock. It was the most beautiful cock she had ever seen or felt with her hands and mouth.

He sucked her clit into his mouth and tapped it violently, making her moan and squirm. He wanted her juices. He wanted her to come into his mouth and hear her scream his name. He snaked his hand through her thighs and began to finger her. He dug his fingers deep and curled to hit the spot that he knew would have her quivering over his face.

He sucked and played with her clit with his tongue. His fingers were moving fast, dancing inside her. She increased her suction on his cock and bobbed on it faster and faster. She felt the tingles of her orgasm spreading through her body. Just one more flick and he would send her in a spiral of bliss.

He was so close. He could feel her legs shaking in anticipation. He pressed hard with his fingers and sucked hard, tapping his tongue against her, and it happened. She gushed into his mouth as she came. He thrust up into her mouth and came. He lapped up her juices and felt her swallow all of his.

She rolled off of him and wiped her mouth of the excess that she couldn’t swallow. He moved to lay next to her, pulling off his pants completely and stripping off his top. Feeling her soft skin next to his got him hard again.

“Fuck you are so good at that,” her cheeks rosy with orgasmic glow. “I needed that.”

He reached up and rubbed his fingers over her face. “I know you did. Now, get up and do what you need to do. I know your brain is going a million miles a minute.”

She hid her face in his shoulder and smiled. “Already you know me so well. But I’m not done yet.”

Moving to the edge of the bed, she got on all fours and wiggled her ass in the air. “Fuck me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He jumped up and stood behind her, slipping his cock into her still wet pussy. “Fuck Principessa, why do you feel like home to me?”

She didn’t know what to say to that. That was a deep feeling that she wasn’t ready to delve into just yet. She felt the same with him. Everything she experienced with him was on another level. She loved being with him. It felt easy and nice with him and that was new. She always had to work hard in previous relationships, but with him, it just flowed.  
She pushed back against his hips. He drove himself to the hilt inside her. He ground his hips into her, making sure his cock rubbed against her cervix. Gripping her hips he power thrust into her a few times hearing her yell out his name begging for more.

She held onto the bed for dear life. She felt him lean down and pinch her nipples hard while grinding into her hard. “You like this cara mia?” he grunted as he thrust deep into her. “Fuck, you feel so good,”

She couldn’t do anything but hold on to the bed. He was mumbling how wonderful she looked taking his cock and how her body was meant for him. She clenched down on his cock each time he moved. Hearing him moan her name over and over sent her over the edge.

She screamed his name again as she came on his cock. Her arms released her, and she relaxed face-first onto the bed. She moaned his name repeatedly as he come inside her again. His legs were wobbly, but he sat on the bed next to her. “You undo me, Principessa,” he whispered, rubbing her back gently.

“Ditto,” she looked up and smiled. She quickly cleaned herself and grabbed her laptop. She needed to check flights to leave in the morning and handle her business. The quicker she dealt with that, the quicker she could return to him.

Io watched her put herself back together to focus, and it took his breath away. She looked beautiful, freshly fucked. She looked beautiful regardless. He hoped she would stay with him in the abbey once the tour was over and once she finished her Master’s. Maybe she would once she knew his secret. He would tell her when she was back. He prayed to Satan, hoping she would love him enough to stay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora is a badass bitch and don't you forget it.
> 
> She solves her problem with her professor.
> 
> No smut, there is plot afoot here.

Aurora was bouncing her knee waiting in the airport for her plane late in the afternoon. She wanted to stay with Io more. He kept pulling her back to bed when they woke up midmorning. She clenched her thighs together, remembering how his hands kept slipping between to cup her. The deep goodbye kisses he provided were to remind her of him as if she was going away forever. She rubbed her lips with her fingers. She could almost feel his scruff lingering there.

“Flight AA3456 boarding for Kentucky.”

She snapped out of her daydream and boarded her plane. This sucks, she thought. She could travel with Io, gawking at him while he thotted himself onstage and, at night, get fucked into the bed or bunk. Instead, she was traveling to argue with her damn professor about the quality of her work.

She sat in her seat and pulled out her notebook. The first few pages were the last bits of her research. She wasn’t ready to look at them just yet. There was still the bulk of her writing to do before she reached where her hypothesis and results were discussed. She flipped to the blank pages with a pen in hand to jot down a quick to-do list and plan what she would say to her professor. She stopped when she saw handwriting that was not hers.

“My Dearest Fragolina,  
I miss you already even though you are just a few feet away from me in the shower. I wait with bated breath until you return to my arms. I hope you know by now that I care for you deeply. Our passion has been a whirlwind of emotions and I find I simply cannot get enough of you. Your neck is like honey to me. Your lips are like the sweetest candy… and I don’t mean the ones on your face. Those I love hearing you scream my name and I love how swollen and red they get when we make out. I could go on for hours about each and every part of you but I’d rather show you when we reunite.  
My body craves yours and right now I can tell you I am in pain without you.  
Return to me soon,  
Io”

The smile on her face, if he could see it, she thought. She blushed when he mentioned her nether lips tasting like candy. She flipped through her notebook again and saw he had drawn several dicks in her notebook with arrows pointing to them, as if she wouldn’t notice, asking if they looked like his dick or if he needed to trace his own.

“When did you do all this?” she whispered and flipped through the notebook seeing his small drawings here and there of roses and the grucifix that adorned his clothing.

She closed the notebook and held it to her chest. She was falling for him hard. She didn’t fight it. She didn’t want to. He loved that she was working towards her Master’s. He loved every inch of her when she wasn’t sure about a few parts of her. He wrote fucking love letters for her to find. The only issue at this point was what and if she could find a job afterward. Would they live in the abbey forever? Oh, the abbey.

She wondered what it looked like and what it would be like to live there. So far in thought, she didn’t realize they had taken off until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a flight attendant ask if she wanted a drink or a snack. She agreed to both. She would get a more substantial meal when she landed before meeting with her professor later that evening.

***Io***

“Where’s that gorgeous girl of yours?” Swiss teased Copia.

“Yes, where is she?” Sister asked.

Copia was adjusting his red outfit before they were about to take the stage when Swiss and Sister Imperator stood in front of him. He knew Sister would annoy him about her. She was texting him all the time with her incessant questions about Aurora and comparing her to Ravinia. He was tired of it. Ravinia was Gabriel’s from the beginning. He had no chance with her. Aurora was 100% his.

“She had to go back for a day or two,” he explained, stepping into his shoes and buckling them to fit. “She will return once she settles some business.”

“Business?” Sister scoffed. “How are you so sure she will return? I will not tolerate you hopping from lover to lover. I’ll pay to have someone ride along to help you ‘release’ tension if needed.”

Copia had walked away when she talked but when she mentioned that, he stopped. He slowly turned around to face her. His face darkened.

“Never bring that up again. Aurora will return and when she does, you will stop with the constant texts. You will stop questioning her loyalty. You will stop bothering me about her,” he practically growled at Sister. “I love her and I think she feels the same about me, but I will not pressure her. She wants to join me in the abbey.”  
He lied; she agreed to stay there to work on her thesis, but they had not discussed her living with him afterward. He hoped she would, and that she loved him back.

“You need to focus Iocopo, exultation is almost in your grasp. Do not waste your potential on these women. I saw what it did to you when Ravinia rejected you for Gabriel,” Sister walked towards him with concern etched on her face.

“Do not use my name,” he said. He hated when anyone BUT Aurora used it. “I have my eye on the papal robes just as you do. If you want me to wear them with pride, make sure you stay away from my relationship. She helps me. She makes me want to be better than I am.”

He snapped his fingers at the ghouls. “Places, now!”

They moved quickly to run onstage, not wanting to feel his wrath. He turned away from Sister and moved to his place near the Ghoulettes for his entrance. He needed to push this annoyance to the side and get through this performance. He planned on calling her after the show to hear her voice again.

***Aurora***

“What do you mean I have to stay here?” she screeched at her professor. “What is this going to accomplish when all I have to do is finish writing my thesis and then later defend it?”

Her professor sat in his creaking wooden chair with his elbows on the armrests while his hands formed a triangle. “Following some band around isn’t conducive to good work. I can’t in good faith allow this to happen. If word got out, everyone will want to work on their thesis elsewhere.”

Her eyes narrowed, “You are being an asshole. Do you not understand what I have access to?”

He looked at her and sighed. “What are you talking about?”

“My entire thesis is about people building strong or weak relationships based on extenuating circumstances. What better fucking way to witness that than with members of the band and their groupies. Some of them meet a sexual partner and its either a one-night stand or they get strung along for a few days,” she was thinking on her feet. She did not want to be apart from Io any longer than she had to be. “I can get some last bit of research done in real-time with these relationships.”

“What about your relationship?” he asked.

“What relationship?” she never discussed her private life with him and for good reason. He was a psychology professor. He could rip people down to their baser needs and it annoyed her.

“Don’t hide your emotions from me,” he spat at her. “You are doing all of this for a man. Is he worth losing all your work?”

She clenched her fists. “I am not bringing anything personal into my work. YOU ARE. You are not responsible for my personal life. You are not responsible for what happens to me. You are responsible for making sure I turn in my thesis and making sure I defend it. That’s it. Now, I am going to leave. I will finish and get it to you before Christmas.”

“I know who you are following and I don’t approve,” he smirked. “You are following a satanic band like some teenager. Probably fucking the drummer or singer or whoever will pay attention to you. You are a classic example of someone with daddy issues and I can help you with that if you seek that relationship with this band.”

She crossed her arms and popped her hip out. “Girls with ‘daddy issues’ are women who seek validation and love from men who they know are flaky. As for you, are you mad I am following the band, or are you jealous because I won’t ride your dick like all the other young women here on campus?”

She knew he was one of those men who thrived on the attention of younger women. He would grow older with his silver hair growing out, but the women who frequented his bed were always the same age. He was known around campus for this and him asking her to do the same with him right now was disgusting her.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” his face turned bright red, and he sat up in his chair. “I am just saying you are a classic example of someone who needs therapy.”

“RIGHT,” she rolled her eyes. “So, can I get a new professor mentor?”

“What are you talking about? You are so close to the end.”

“You are saying inappropriate things to me. You insinuate that I should have sex with you. You are upset I am writing my thesis and completing it early without your constant hovering and inappropriate behavior,” she was tired of this bullshit.

“No one will fucking believe you,” he stood up and towered over her. “I have tenure here, little lady. You will stay here and finish your thesis where I can watch you.”

“Like hell I will,” she smiled at him. “You think, after all this time of me doing research and talking with people I wouldn’t be prepared.”

She dug into her shirt pocket and pulled out a small recorder. “You are a fucking moron.”

She watched his face turn paper white. She sat on his desk and gave him her best shit-eating grin. There was no way he would get out of this. Tenure would not help him with this. Tenure doesn’t protect you when you are fucking students.

“Let me finish this my way,” she said. “I will bring this up with the Dean, however. I refuse to allow you to prey on anyone else. It's unethical for me to hold this over your head to get my way as well.”

She grabbed her purse and walked out of his office. He rushed to stop her from leaving. He reached the door just as she grabbed the doorknob. She didn’t have to reach for her protection rune tattoo. It activated as soon as he crowded her. She wasn’t scared.

***Io***

Io could sense something was wrong. There was an air of heaviness around him. The show was wrapping up when he ran off stage and grabbed his phone. There were no texts from her, but he could feel something was very wrong. He tapped the call icon and held the phone to his ear. It rang until her voicemail answered.

“Are you okay?” he texted to her.

Nothing. Not even a “READ” receipt. He took a deep breath. She could be busy, he thought. But it felt wrong.

He called her again. The anxiety was building now.

***Aurora***

Aurora hated to ignore the call from Io but she was on the line already with the Dean. She had her professor’s arm twisted, and his face was pressed into the wall. She was waiting for the Dean and the police to arrive. She just prayed the Dean would believe her.

She heard a knock at the door and yanked her professor back so he could open with his one good arm.

“Well, good evening Harold,” Dean Sharp said entering the office. “What have you done?”

“What have I done? I’m the victim here! This bitch attacked me and is twisting my arm.”

“Shut it, Harold,” Dean held up his hand to him. “I kept hearing rumors about you but you always produced good work so I let it slide. But with this, I can’t ignore.”

“She is lying!”

“I haven’t even accused you of anything and already Aurora is lying?”

The Dean turned to face Aurora and smiled at her. “It is up to you what happens. You can finish your thesis and defend it next semester or we can just grant you your Master’s. I cannot imagine working with him made it easy.”

She wanted to take the easy way out. But fuck that. “I plan on finishing up and defending.”

“Good,” he waved her out. “Go work on it. When you are done, I expect it to be delivered directly to me.”

She let go of his arm and walked out the door. She could hear her professor cursing up a storm, but she had a very important phone call to make. He answered on the first ring.

“Aurora?”

“Hey, sorry about that. I wanted to answer, but I was busy waiting for the police.”

“My Principessa! What happened?”

“Don’t worry about it. I will head back to the airport and catch an earlier flight. Everything worked out. I’ll explain later, my love.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister overstepped her bounds.  
> Aurora and Io are reunited and it feels so good.

Io paced in his room on the plane. They wouldn’t take off without her, but waiting for her arrival was slowly making him mad. There was a soft knock at the door that disrupted his thoughts. Aurora, he thought. She wouldn’t have knocked though. He opened the door and saw a gorgeous petite girl in jeans and a band t-shirt.

“Hello? Are you lost my dear?” he asked her. He looked over her head for any sight of his beloved.

“No, I am precisely where they told me to be,” she pushed him into his room and closed the door with her foot.

“Who is they and you don’t get to touch me without permission,” he had a feeling Sister had something to do with this girl. When the petite girl started taking off her clothes he knew. Dammit, Sister!

He picked the shirt she tossed to the ground and handed it back to her. “I did not call for you nor would I. Please put your clothes on and leave. I have no use for you.”

“Aww, are you sure?” her eyes raked over his body. “I am here for you, baby.”

“OH, IS SHE?!” Aurora opened the door to a topless woman in front of Io and was ready to smack someone.

“Who is that?” the woman turned to look at Aurora.

“Don’t point your tits at me dear put on your shirt and get the fuck out of here,” Aurora demanded.

The woman scoffed and grabbed her shirt out of Io’s hands and left, body bumping into Aurora for good measure. Oh, hell nah, Aurora thought as her body bumped the petite thing back causing her to trip and fall on the ground. “Oh look, the trash is taking itself out,” Aurora smirked.

She finally turned to face Io who looked vaguely terrified, worried, enamored, and erect. “Who was that bitch and why was she trying to get into your pants?”

“I have no clue, cara mia,” he said, closing the gap between them. “You are here, finally!”

“No, no,” she shushed him with her finger against his soft lips. “Who. Was. She?”

He opened his mouth and sucked her finger into his mouth. He pulled her finger out of his mouth, slowly rubbing it with his tongue. He watched her shift her weight, knowing she was getting turned on.

“Sister thought you had left me for good and kept insisting on hiring a comfort person,” he explained. “I told her no at the mere suggestion of it. And as you can see, I said no to the woman here, but she was having trouble listening until you came storming in.”

“I was only gone one night!” she was getting frustrated at Sister.

“I know, calm, my bella,” he pressed his lips on hers. His cock sprang to attention when he felt her tongue probe into his mouth.

“I only want you,” he reassured her. “Sono debole per te.”

“You are weak for me?” she clung to his body like a tree frog.

“I could barely breathe without you near me. The last ritual was, I hope, a good show, but my mind kept drifting to you. I didn’t even serenade someone during Cirice. I belted it out to the sky in hopes you could hear me somehow.”

Her heart leaped into her throat. He had meant what he wrote to her. Him saying it out loud was like an arrow straight to her heart.

“Strip,” his voice dropped. He went to the door and slammed it shut. “I need you now.”

She was already half-naked when he turned to look at her. She was struggling to pull her dress up over her head and yank down her panties at the same time. It gave him an idea. He walked up to her and helped her pull her dress up, but not completely off. He made sure her face was free, but he kept her arms trapped within the fabric above her head.

“Get on the bed,” his voice was so full of lust, she could almost taste it.

She didn’t want to break eye contact with him, so she walked backward until the back of her knees hit the bed. She sat down while he peeled her panties off her body and slid them down her legs till they pooled at her feet.

He pushed her arms back till she fell onto the bed. “Open your legs.”

Watching her thighs separate, his hands flew to his pants, tugging them down his legs. Just one night away from her and he was a mess. She had to move to the abbey with him. She had to. He could not imagine his life without her.

He moved between her legs and pinned her arms down with one hand and the other pinched her clit softly. “We never agreed on exclusivity. But I have a feeling this,” he pinched it again to hear her moan and gasp. “Belongs to me.”

She could only whimper, feeling the pressure deliciously translate to pleasure in a matter of seconds.

He pinched her again and dipped two fingers inside her. “I want it to be mine. I want you to beg me to come. When you want to touch yourself, I want to you ask me for permission to come. Yes?”

“Yes,” she gasped. She wanted to reach for him, but his other hand was keeping her arms above her head wrapped in her dress.

“You follow instructions so well, cara mia.”

His fingers were probing and rubbing her till she was whimpering with need. He let go of her arms but told her to keep them above her head. “Be a good girl for me.”

Aurora would try her best, but he was making it so hard. She wanted to free her arms and grip the bed or him. She had never been on a private plane before, nor she had sex in a plane before. This would be a lot of firsts.

“Since you came back to me so soon, I think you earned an orgasm, maybe two,” he said, nibbling her body where he could reach.

She couldn’t respond with words. Instead, she moaned her approval and strained against her dress, holding her arms still. The sweet pressure from his fingers was already sending her towards an orgasm. It had only been one day since they were apart. She didn’t realize how addicted she was to his touch already. The light flitters of his fingertips on her body were delicious. In a matter of seconds, he had her screaming his name.

“Good girl,” he cooed in her ear, “But I am not done with you yet.”

He released her arms from the binding of her dress and pulled her close to kiss her. Once their lips met, he couldn’t help but pin her back down on the bed and nudge her legs open again with his knee. He was about to slip inside her when the plane tilted back. Together they rolled on the bed in the most unsexy way possible. Elbows, feet, hands, knees were flying everywhere. Aurora couldn’t help but laugh and snort. Copia joined her with his own chuckles and snorts.

“Are you okay, dolce mia? He asked, rearranging their bodies on the bed.

“Yes,” she chuckled. “That was new.”

“I should have paid attention to what the plane was doing,” he said, kissing her temple. “But I was pretty distracted.”

“I couldn’t even feel the plane moving. Your fingers are very good at what they do.” She sighed and leaned against him.

They heard a woman moan loudly a room or so over. “Who was that?” Aurora asked.

“Might be the one we kicked out. A ghoul might have snagged her. They get restless sometimes on tour,” he said.

“Now before I ravage your body, please tell me what happened with your professor,” he asked gently.

She shook her head. “No, he was taken care of and I am fine. You made a promise that I get more than one orgasm.”

“Interesting, you keep deflecting the discussion I want to have.” His eyes glowed slightly.

“You want to make me talk about it?” she asked, teasingly. She wanted to eventually open up about what happened, but she wanted to enjoy being back in Io’s arms for now.

“This is the second time you deflected. The first was on the phone. How about five spanks per deflect?” He reached down to pinch her ass.

She looked up at him and smiled. This was better than she could hope for. She had to beg for a light spanking with previous boyfriends and they would stop after a couple of spanks and immediately start having sex. She had a feeling Io would be different.

“Since you like keeping your mouth shut on this topic, be quiet. Any noise and I will start over,” he said, firmly. With his body positioned right in the middle of the bed, he moved her body to drape over his lap. got him hard. He saw her eyes grow wide seeing his cock. Without warning, he smacked her ass hard.

“That’s for taking too long to get into position,” he said. He enjoyed watching her ass ripple when his hand spanked her.

“Sorry, Io. I’ll do better,” she said, stilling her body over his lap and gripping the bedsheets with her hands. She was about to get a real spanking, and she was half dreading it and half loving it.

“Now, remember, no noise, or I will start over.” He rubbed his hand over her pale and generous ass. Seeing her eyes light up at the mention of spanking, and he knew she belonged with him. He saw her nod her head in agreement.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

He went fast and furious on her ass, starting high near her back. The next five would be where her healthy thick thighs meet her ass. Aurora took his hand well though. Not a peep out of her mouth the entire time. He rubbed where he spanked feeling the heat on his hand. Her soft skin was calling out for him to leave love bites, but he held back.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Her body flinched with the last spank, but she didn’t make a noise. He rubbed the already pink skin where his hand spanked. His fingers dipped between her thighs. He found her soaking wet slit and slipped a finger inside her.

Her hands squeezed the bedsheets even more when she felt his fingers slip inside her. She couldn’t hold back anymore and let out a moan.

“Such a good girl,” he murmured. His cock was fully engorged and rubbing against her. “I didn’t know you liked to get spanked. We will have to do this more often. Especially since you are such a brat.”

She turned around to face him. “Brat? ME?”

He spanked her ass lightly. “Yes, you!”

“You know how to spank, though,” she admitted, wiggling her ass. “I didn’t know how heavy-handed you are.”

She was taunting him with her smile and ass wiggling. He could tell she wanted more.

“On all fours,” he commanded. “Now.”

Aurora shivered, hearing his voice drop a few octaves. This was the voice that the crowds never had the privilege to hear. The voice that could damn near command her clothes off her body. She lifted her body up off his lap. He moved out from under her to get on his knees behind her.

“Look at that pussy, just dripping wet for me,” he said, breathing heavy. He couldn’t wait any longer. He grabbed her hips and pressed his cock against her. Slipping in easily, he moaned her name.

“Oh fuck,” he said. “You feel so amazing.”

He moved in and out slowly, setting the pace. She kept pushing back against him, urging him to go faster.

SMACK!

“No, my Principessa,” he cooed. “I control this and all orgasms on this flight.”

“I want to come again,” she whined. Him spanking her while plunging deep into her body was a feeling like no other.

SMACK!

“Be patient,” he groaned. He smacked her again on her ass to make her muscles clench down on his cock.

SMACK!

He increased his pace and spanked her harder. Her ass rippling under his hand while his cock disappeared into her tight pussy was almost too much. She was close to coming again. Her moans and cries as he ground against her cervix had him smiling.

SMACK!

“Come, my Principessa,” he moaned. He was close, but he wanted to feel her come first. “Now.”

He spanked and fucked her hard to push her over the edge. Watching her ass turn bright red with his handprints was a sight divine to him. She screamed his name out while her body shuddered violently against him.

Aurora clenched the bedsheets as she came undone. It was a powerful, nearly soul-shattering orgasm. Fuck, she thought. He was amazing, just amazing. She lowered her head down to the bed while he continued his thrusting. She could feel herself becoming more sensitive with each thrust. He was overstimulating her, and she wanted more.

“Fuck,” he grunted, spilling his seed into her after one final thrust. He couldn’t move. He didn’t want to move, but he already wanted her again and again.

He looked down and saw his red handprints all over her ass. Oh fuck, he thought. Even if she enjoyed it, she did not ask to be spanked so much she wouldn’t be able to sit. They hadn’t discussed sessions such as these.

“Are you okay?” he asked, carefully pulling out of her.

“Mmm,” she sighed. “Yes, I am. That was wonderful, Io.”

He laid next to her, rubbing her fiery skin. She was beautiful when her cheeks were flushed. Orgasms looked amazing on her, he thought. He kissed her shoulder and nudged her face to try to kiss her cheeks.

“Was I too rough on you?” he whispered, nibbling on her ear lobe.

“No, you can go harder, my love,” she suggested. “Oh, that feels so nice.”

“Spanking you harder?” he asked.

“Yes,” she reassured him when his eyebrows rose. “I’ll let you know when it gets to be too much.”

“You are everything I have ever dreamed of, tesora mia,” he couldn’t help himself.

“All because I like a little spanking?” She cupped his face with her hand. “You are a dream come true, yourself.”

She deserves the truth. She deserves to know his true self. Singing and promoting the church was just one side of him. She needed to see the darkness.

“My Bella, does me singing in a satanic band scare you?” he asked.

She scooted closer to him, letting her body rest next to his. “No, should it?”

“What if I told you that I have a secret? A secret no one, not even Sister, knows?”

She was curious now. She twisted her body to lay on her back and look up at him. His face showed worry with his brow furrowed and the corners of his mouth turned down in a frown. She reached up to rub the furrow away and kissed his lips.

“Would you ever break my heart?” she asked him.

“No! Cara mia, why would you ask such a thing?” He didn’t want her to feel the pain of a broken heart.

“Then you can tell me your secret. I know you wouldn’t hurt me unless we talked about it beforehand. I trust you,” she admitted. The whirlwind romance happening between them was new and scary for her, but it felt so real and right to her.

He opened his mouth and smiled to get his lips out of the way. The fangs slowly lowered into place. He watched her face carefully, ready to move away quickly if she was scared. She didn’t move.

“I should have told you sooner,” he admitted to her.

She sat up in the bed and pulled his face to hers. She touched one fang with her finger and gasped as it pricked her finger.

“Vampire?” she asked. “Really?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating so long if he should tell his secret or withhold causing more tension and then I remembered I HATE reading stories with that kind of build up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the abbey

Aurora rubbed the blood his fang pricked around her finger. This was not what she expected his big secret to be.

“Vampire?” she repeated.

“Yes, cara,” he inched back to her. “If this is too much, I can arrange for you to fly back home once we land.”

“Like hell you will,” she said. “Why didn’t you tell me when we first met?”

“I didn’t want to scare you, cara mia. Will this make you love me less?” His voice softened.

“Of course not, my love.” She kissed him softly on the lips. “Although, at least now I won’t hesitate to ride your face when it’s my time of the month.”

She watched his eyes dilate till they were black pools. “Oh, so you like that idea?”

“Yes.” His mind immediately began fantasizing her positioned over his mouth.

She waved her hand in front of his face. “Helloooo.”

He shook his head and focused on Aurora. “Sorry, my mind wandered.”

“Let’s get some rest,” she said, kissing his lips softly. “I have a feeling that we will very busy when the plane lands.”

He nodded in agreement with her. Once they land, they will head to the abbey for a quick rest and then the tour continues. It would be an intense two weeks before it ends, several days before Christmas.

He snuggled behind her and wrapped his arms around her body. He needed her to be close. He missed her far too much while she was away. And now that she knew his secret, his anxiety about losing her had lessened but their connection and possibly their love will be tested the next two weeks. Could she handle living in the abbey with the Papas and the brothers and sisters of sin?

His eyes closed and sleep consumed him with his love in his arms.

He woke a few hours later when his body rocked against hers. Her soft pliant body next to him felt wonderful. With them in the sky, Aurora in his arms, and his secret out, they might as well be in heaven.

“I need you,” he whispered. “I need you, fragolina”

He kissed her shoulder and then made his way up to her lips. Nibbling on her sweet skin, he found her lips. They were parted as she panted from being woken by his hips humping her and his kisses. He snaked one hand down her body and found her wetness between her legs.

“Already wet for me?” he asked in her ear. “Good girl, let’s see if I can make you sing better than the angels soaring next to us.”

He pressed his fingers against her and rubbed. She pushed her butt against him, feeling his hard cock throb. He grabbed and massaged her breast with his other hand. One pinch of her nipple and he knew she would arch against him, moaning his name.

“Io,” she gasped. Her hands reached behind to grab him. They trailed down his body till she grasped his cock. It was hard, smooth with the tip leaking pre-cum over her fingers. She squeezed to feel him twitch in her hand.

“Aurora, if you keep doing that, I’ll come before feeling your tight pussy,” he groaned.

She lifted one leg and pushed back against him. He got the hint and used his hand to guide his cock into her pussy. Once inside he moved his hand to her hip to hold her still. He slid his other hand under her body till he reached her tits and squeezed while thrusting into her.

With one hand on her breast squeezing and massaging while the other was rubbing her clit, Io thrust slowly enjoying her body writhe in his arms. “You like this?” he asked, tugging on one nipple before moving to the other. “You are so wet.”

He thrust into her hard, claiming her again. “Don’t come until I say so.”

She whimpered and opened her eyes to break her concentration. He was doing such delicious things to her. She had to focus on the far wall to keep from rushing to her climax before he said so. Her hands reached for his head to grab for his hair. Once her fingers found his salt and pepper locks, she gripped and yanked hard.

He moaned and bit her shoulder softly. “Keep doing that and my fangs will pierce your soft skin.”

She yanked his hair again, hoping he will bite her.

“Not now, cara mia,” he whispered. “When I bite, I want it to be in my room where we can do it safely and take our time. Right now, I just want you.”

His hips thrust into her fast. He gripped her body to hold her while he fucked to his climax. His fingers pressed and rubbed fast on her clit. She grabbed at the bed and held on while he pounded into her.

“Welcome to Sweden, we will begin our descent in a few minutes…”

“Lay on your stomach and hold on,” he commanded.

She rolled over onto her stomach and gripped the bed. He slammed into her when she was in position. She couldn’t help but moan loudly. His hips picked up the pace slamming into her so hard she was moving up the bed. Her body went rigid as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her. The anticipation of landing and his powerful thrusts hitting her g spot was too much for her. She screamed his name and collapsed on the bed as the wheels touched down on the runway.

She felt his cock pulsing inside her as he came. He rolled off of her and spanked her ass once. “Get dressed.”

*** Suburban***

Aurora wiggled as she sat next to Io in on the ride to the abbey. They had rushed to get dressed and off the plane, she did not have time to clean up very well. Io noticed her trying to get comfortable next to him.

“You okay, cara?” he asked.

She shook her head a little. “I’m leaking,” she whispered back.

He leaned down and nudged her face with his nose. “Good, it's so hot knowing my seed is leaking down your legs,” he whispered in her ear.

Her jaw dropped, and her thighs clenched together. He was so dirty, and she loved it. She looked out the window at the gorgeous scenery they were passing. She had no idea what to expect when they arrived at the abbey. There weren’t too many satanic churches near her. She was a little anxious to stay there alone without Io, but she trusted him.

“Don’t worry, cara,” he reassured her. “You will like the abbey. You can meet the sisters and brothers of sin and Gabriel’s love, Ravinia.”

“The woman that broke your heart?” she asked, wondering why she would be happy to meet her. He spoke about her briefly when she asked about the abbey several days ago while they were on the bus touring.

“She didn’t break my heart. I broke my heart by not telling her how I felt. I tried to manipulate her into liking me when her heart belonged to Gabriel. She is nice. Everyone loves her.” Io beamed.

In the seat in front of her, Stompy was bouncing around. He elbowed the ghoul sitting next to him, who smacked him in the back of the head.

“What’s wrong with him?” she asked.

“He has been missing one of the Sisters. They are a feral wild pair,” he said, laughing. “The abbey is sometimes like a college dorm. Everyone is fucking and studying. You may like it.”

The rest of the ride to the abbey was quiet except for the random outbursts of growling and hitting from Stompy. When the suburban turned and went through a gate, Aurora looked out the window. The abbey was large and gorgeous. She could see animals scurrying about the grounds.

They pulled up to the steps leading to the front door. A sister of sin was waiting for them. Aurora could see the Sister dancing and jumping when they came into view. She looked to Stompy who started growling and pulling at his seatbelt.

“Is that her?” Aurora pointed to the Sister and nodding her head to Stompy.

Io didn’t have time to answer before Stompy was pushing the door open and ran for the Sister. She watched as the woman’s face lit up seeing her feral ghoul come home. Their bodies collided and all she could make out were arms, legs, and fury of kissing. What she did not expect was Stompy to rip her habit off and carry her inside, naked.

“Well, that was new,” Io observed. “Normally, they fuck where their clothes get ripped off.”

Aurora’s eyes could not get any wider than they were right now. “What!?”

“Come, I want you to meet everyone before we settle into my room,” he said, guiding her out of the suburban and holding her hand tightly.

She walked up the steps with Io and took a deep breath. This would be her home for the next couple of weeks while she wrote up her thesis. They entered the abbey and walked down the hallway. The stained glass windows and high arches were breathtaking.

“Well well well, who do we have here, Copia?” a voice called out.

Aurora turned around and was face to face with a man in full skull paint, tight pants, and a purple velvet robe. The robe was splayed open to show off a tight and gorgeous body. She didn’t know what to do beyond stare. He was dangerously sexy.

“This is Aurora,” Io presented her to him as a prize. “Aurora this is Terzo, the most recent retired Pope.”

Terzo performed an overly dramatic bow and reached for her hand, which she placed delicately in his hand. “Another witch in the house and one who is sinfully beautiful too.”

He kissed the back of her hand and winked at her before letting go. “I am glad you are here. I hope to get to know you…intimately.”

“Oh really?” she asked, finally finding her voice.

“Stop, Terzo,” Io snapped his fingers in front of Terzo’s face. “Do not scare her. She is mine.”

“For now,” he said, before turning around and walking down a hallway. “Glad you are back.”

Aurora faced Io with her hands on her hips. “Am I going to be fighting off his advances the entire time I am here?”

“You won’t. He understands boundaries and respects them. He just likes to tease and flirt heavily.” Io assured her.

“Come, let’s get a snack to eat from the cafeteria,” he offered.

They walked down another hallway where Aurora’s nose picked up delicious scents of food wafting in the air. This hallway was crowding up the closer they came to the cafeteria. She saw the Sisters and Brothers of sin flirting together. Some were making out, not caring people were watching. She saw how short and revealing the habits were for the women. Her eyes were darting from person to person, not really believing what she was seeing.

“Gabriel!” Io called out. “I want you to meet someone.”

Aurora looked to where he was yelling out and saw a bald man with a very serious face holding hands with a woman in a revealing dress. She did not wear a habit and judging from how she was clinging to Gabriel, this had to be Ravinia. The woman that hurt her Io. She wanted to be mad at her, but she saw instantly what Io meant about her being infatuated with Gabriel. She had never met a bald man she thought was attractive, but this man, he just exuded sex. What is in the water here? She wondered.

Gabriel and Ravinia made their way over to greet. Aurora shivered under the intense glare from him. She felt like he wasn’t undressing her, but that she was already naked before him. He looked into her eyes when Io introduced them and nodded. Ravinia hugged Copia and told him she was glad they were back. Before Aurora could do anything, Ravinia was already hugging her.

“Such a pleasure to meet you! Sister told us Copia would have a guest staying here. Are you moving in?”

“Um, no, not right now I guess,” Aurora stammered. “I need to finish writing my thesis and he said this was the perfect place to do so.”

“It definitely is!” Ravinia beamed at Aurora. “If you need anything just reach out to me. I’m usually with Gabriel but can sneak away if need be. Unless he has me tied up.”

Gabriel reached out and smacked Ravinia on the ass hard. “That is the second time you have mentioned being tied up today. The ropes I special ordered have not come in cara, be patient.”

Ravinia snarled at him and walked away. “I’ll just go grab the lappets from your mitre, those feel amazing on my wrists.”

“I JUST GOT THOSE IRONED, RAVINIA!” he followed her. They disappeared around the corner with Gabriel hollering for her to not touch his mitre, again.

“Was he a pope also?” she asked.

“Yes, he is secondo, he is the more popular of the papas. He followed me on tour until I met you,” Io explained as he grabbed a tray of food from the lunch staff. “Come, I’ll fill you in on everything in my room.”

The Sisters and Brothers of sin all nodded at Io and Aurora as they walked past. She got the feeling many of the women were jealous. She could hear whispers behind her as they made their way to his room. The walk to his room was short. He balanced the tray on one arm while he unlocked the door and lead her inside his small room.

“Are those rat cages?” She asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is plot afoot. 
> 
> Aurora explores the abbey.
> 
> Io expresses his affection!

Aurora got comfortable in the loveseat in Io’s room. It wasn’t too small of a room. It had room for this small sitting area, his bed, and the two large rat pet planet cages. He had eight rats and his face beamed with pride as he introduced each one to Aurora. She watched as they eagerly waited to be picked up and loved on.

“Shadow is my queen,” he said, holding up a black as night rat. “She bosses the others around and keeps them from getting into too much trouble. She likes to sleep snuggled up on my neck.”

He held out Shadow to Aurora and just as she reached out to him, Shadow jumped and landed on her chest. “She likes you!” Io cheered.

“I like her too,” Aurora had always loved rats and their dog-like behavior. Shadow rubbed her face against Aurora’s neck several times and laid down on her collar bone ready to sleep. She pet Shadow softly and looked at Io. “Who took care of them while you were away?”

“Remember the sister that Stompy tackled down?”

She nodded and pulled Shadow off her and placed the sleepy rat back into the cage with her siblings. She smiled watching Shadow fling herself onto a purple glitter hammock and promptly fell asleep. “What’s that sister’s name?”

“Sister Danni. She is amazing with my babies.”

“I like your room Io, it's very cozy in here,” she said. She walked around his room, wanting to touch everything. The one thing she wanted to try was his oversize king bed. It looked like it had more than enough room for their lovemaking. She walked over to it and ran her hand over the black suede comforter.

“Already want to jump on the bed and ride me, cara mia?” he teased.

“Maybe,” she smiled. “I get to stay here though while you are gone?”

He held out his arms, “This whole room is yours to use and abuse. The library is also available, but the books are more for the church than your type of study.”

“That sounds so interesting. I’d love to go there and see the books anyway. Libraries are so fun to get lost in,” she said.

A knock on his door grabbed their attention. “We have your suitcases, sir!”

Io yelled out for them to come in. Two Brothers of Sin walked in carrying Aurora’s bag and all three of Io’s suitcases. They stared at Aurora, eyeing her up and down before she snapped at them. “What? Take a picture, it will last longer.”

Io noticed the brothers making her uncomfortable. He walked up to them and snatched them by their tight collars. “You will spread the word that my Aurora is not to be ogled or bothered. There are more than enough sisters for you to harass.”

Aurora felt her body tingle watching him yank the men by their collars and throw them out of his room. He turned to her, “I promise they won’t bother you when I leave.”

“Don’t worry about me, honey,” she situated herself on the bed, leaning back on his headboard. “I can handle myself. I am a witch, you know.”

“So is Ravinia, you both could help each other out,” Io smiled at his suggestion. He still had some affection for her, but he knew his heart was firmly in Aurora’s possession. “But first you have that thesis to work on.”

He walked to his desk in the far corner of his room. It faced a window overlooking the courtyard with the Hellcats.

“You can work here, my desk has supplies,” he said, pulling open each drawer to show what was inside. “If you need anything you can ask…someone.”

He thought for a second. “I actually don’t know who you can ask. My desk just seems to always have what I need.”

“I brought everything I need anyway, love.” She hugged him from behind and kissed him between his shoulder blades. “Now, you said something about wanting to bite me. Can you turn me into a vampire or…?”

He pulled her around to look at her. “Would you want that?”

“Will I get to live forever?”

“Yes.”

“Just like your song, life eternal,” she mused. “I would very much like to spend my life with you forever. Being with you is amazing and fun. Before you, I was just living day to day, studying and working, not really living. Feeling your body next to mine and the ecstasy you bring me, I never want to let go.” Her eyes stared deep into his. She meant every word and hoped he felt the same way.

Io never thought he would hear such words. He hoped she was falling for him and he had planned on turning her eventually, but to hear her say it was music to his ears.

“I love you, Aurora,” he said. The words just tumbled out of his mouth and he watched her face, hoping these were the right words to say now.

“I love you too, Io,” she replied.

His lips found hers and in a fury of movements, they were naked and stumbling to his bed. He wanted her again and again. He craved her soft body and curves that seemed to go on forever. His mouth would drool thinking of the sweet tang of her slit. His arousal hit him hard. He pushed her onto her back and in one swift move, he entered her fully to the hilt. His soft curls rubbing against hers. He grabbed her legs and shoved her knees up to her chest. When he moved over her, both legs rested on his arms as he bent her in two. Her ass rose just enough to the right angle where he could thrust with abandon.

Aurora stretched her arms up and around, trying to find something to hold on to. His hips were power thrusting his endowed cock deep into her. He didn’t just thrust. He swiveled his hips, hitting a few angles inside her. She moaned for him to not stop, to never stop. She wanted to buck her hips but the way he had her; she couldn’t move other than to hold on for dear life.

“Fuck, Io, I love you,” she kept repeating.

He released her legs and pushed them both to one side, keeping his cock inside her. “You look so beautiful like this cara mia. Skin flushed, wet pussy, and ready to come all over me. I love you so much, cara.”

She gripped the bed and wiggled her hips. “I love you.”

Once he said it and she felt the same way, he didn’t want to stop saying it. He pumped into her fast, moaning that he loved her. Aurora was his match, and she loved him. His cock pulsed, shooting what felt like his soul into her. He felt her come around his cock moments later. Catching his breath, he laid down next to her.

Aurora was glad they were in his bed. There was no way she could get up and walk on her noodle-like legs. Hearing him say over and over that he loved her sent her over the edge. It felt oh so right, especially with him pounding into her to emphasize each word.

*** a few hours later after a nap***

Aurora walked the hallways by herself after Io had to attend a meeting with the clergy about the rest of the tour. She saw where the Sisters and Brothers had their dorms. The one place she was trying to find was the library. When else in her life would she touch books dedicated to the Dark Lord and his ways? After asking a few sisters, she found the library and looked inside. She saw Terzo leaning against a desk, dipping his fingers into a bowl of soup, and wiping it on a book.

“That’s not sanitary,” she whispered. The sister sitting behind the desk seemed intrigued at what she saw. She snuck in not wanting to dampen the mood. It looked like he was trying to seduce her, but she was more interested in the book than him. Pity, he is too hot. I’d ride him into the sunset, she thought.

She shook her head to stop the thoughts of him bending her over one table in the library and having his way with her. Io was hers and as far as she knew, they were exclusive. She eyed the shelves, hoping to hold a leather-bound book in her hands. Her fingertips danced up and down a few spines as she tried to read the titles.

“Can I help you find something?” a voice called out.

Aurora turned around and saw Terzo had left and the sister he was talking to was now calling out to her.

“Uh, not really. I am just browsing. I have never seen a library like this before,” Aurora admitted.

“My name is Sister Elyse. Are you a new sister or?”

“I’m not a sister. My name is Aurora. I’m here with Copia.”

“Welcome to the Church. I found myself drawn to the library when I first arrived. So much knowledge in one room.” She stared at the shelves in wonder.  
Aurora stared at the Sister, wondering where she came from. Her accent wasn’t foreign. She sounded more American. She eyed her up and down and liked her immediately. She was kind, a book lover, and not like the crazy beautiful Sisters wandering the halls. She was wondering however how this woman, who was breathing and very much alive, isn’t trying to fuck Terzo? He was very much flirting with her with the soup trick and she was still here and he was gone. But the soup thing was bothering her. Why would he ruin an ancient book just to pick her up?

“Why did Terzo wipe your soup on a book?” she couldn’t hold back her curiosity.

Aurora watched Sister Elyse blush bright red. “He was showing me that the older tomes react to foods to show more secrets.”

“The books. Eat. Food?” she asked, slowly, as if she misunderstood.

“Yes! That one slurped up the soup and revealed hidden words on the page.” Elyse’s eyes grew wide with excitement.

“Do they all do that?” Aurora asked, itching to get her hands on a book to try that out for herself.

“I don’t think so. I think only the older ones. They hold the spells and secrets of this church,” Sister Elyse said, looking back at her desk. She was eager to get back and try different foods with a few books she had in mind. Maybe they were hungry for different food not yet made when they were being bound, she thought to herself.

“Does he flirt with you often?” Aurora asked, wondering if Sister Elyse knew what he was doing. She had a feeling he didn’t have to try hard to get someone in his bed, but with this beauty, he was having to flex muscles he never had.

Elyse looked down at her feet and stammered, “Why would he? He can have anyone here. I’m just a nobody. If you need anything or want to check out a book, just write it down on a clipboard at the end of an aisle and take it.” She walked back to her desk saying nothing more.

“I didn’t mean…” Aurora did not understand what just happened. She did not mean to hurt Elyse’s feelings or send her away like that. She must not think she is worthy of the attention of a retired pope.

Aurora left the library and roamed the halls, making sure she knew how to get around without Io. He would leave first thing in the morning for the tour. Butterflies were thrashing around her stomach thinking of him being away. Their proclamation of love should have meant they would celebrate for a while in bed. For now, she would have to wait until the tour cycle was over and they could be together.

She turned the corner and bumped into Ravinia again. She was wearing a gray and white mitre that clashed with her dark red revealing alb.

“Sorry!” Ravinia giggled. “Didn’t see you there. I am trying to get my love to chase me.”

“Is he?”

“He will, as soon as he sees his mitre gone. I got some time to kill until then,” Ravinia adjusted the mitre to sit a little to the side of her head before straightening it back to the center. “Are you settling in okay?”

“Sorta, I wanted to roam the halls to find everything while Io is in his meeting,” she replied, staring at the woman who broke Io’s heart. She wanted to ask her a million things and ask if she still had feelings for Io but one look at how her face lit up seeing Gabriel storm the hallways in his chasuble and she knew her answer.

She watched Gabriel approach Ravinia. Their passion could ignite the very air around them. He grabbed her chin and tilted her head back slightly to force her to look at his eyes. His hand then trailed down her neck, over her collarbone and down her chest till he reached her dress in the middle of her breasts. 

“My dear, I believe you have something of mine.” He spoke softly.

“Do I?” she smiled at him.

He leaned down and gave her the softest kiss on her lips. “Your pussy,” he growled at her. He got on one knee and hoisted Ravinia over his shoulder and carried her back to their room.

Aurora felt her thighs clench together, remembering earlier in the day when he claimed her pussy on the plane. These men clearly know how to turn women on. She walked back to Io’s room. She had seen Terzo and Gabriel, but she wanted her man. As soon as she walked into the room, he was right behind her carrying a tumbler that read “Titties and Beer, that’s why I’m here.” She looked at it and then at him, hoping he would explain.

“Gag gift from Papa Nihil,” he said, setting it down on the coffee table. “Did you enjoy walking the hallways? Meet anyone interesting?”

“Yes! I found the library! I met the Sister who runs it and ran into Ravinia again,” she said, sitting on his loveseat. “Do all the retired popes have special someone’s?”

“No, Just Gabriel. She started as an acolyte and his personal assistant before it turned serious. Terzo is too wild to be committed. And Primero, he keeps to himself but indulges in the carnal deeds with the sisters during black mass,” Io explained.

“Wow, I had no idea,” she replied. She really didn’t. This was a whole new world she had never thought about. “When do you leave in the morning?”

“At first light, but I return the day after. There are only six shows during this part of the tour and then you have me forever if you like.” He hinted heavily at the eternal life from their earlier conversation.

“I do want you forever. I want you again if you will have me right now,” she couldn’t help herself. He looked so hot in his tight clothes. The chasuble on Gabriel was amazingly sexy, but the skin-tight pants with a noticeable bulge made her soak her panties. She had to have him again and again before he left.

He downed his water from the titty tumbler and began undressing. Seeing her pupils dilate while she stared at him was the biggest turn on for him. He watched as her pupils were completely blown out as he stood before her naked. She was still on the loveseat but had removed her dress and was lifting her hips to shimmy out of her panties when he walked towards her rubbing his cock slowly.

“Face the back of the loveseat and spread your legs,” he commanded. When she moved into position he smiled. “Good girl, now hold on, I am going to fuck you hard. I am going to make sure that while I am gone you can still feel this cock inside you.”

She wiggled her ass at him, “Promise?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering, yes, all the previous one off chapters with different sisters are being integrated into this story. If you are lost, read "Third Times a Charm", And "Fire and Blood".


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora begins typing her thesis. Terzo makes an appearance to ask for help.
> 
> Io returns.

Aurora awoke the next morning reaching across the bed to feel for Io. Nothing. She sat up in bed to search the room for him, but it was quiet. On his side of the bed were a single rose and a note. She picked up the deep crimson rose that smelled like candy and opened the note.

My dearest love,  
I was going to wake you for another round, but watching you sleep took my breath away. Would you dare to wake a sleeping angel only to watch their face frown when you leave? I couldn’t. I knew I wouldn’t be able to handle seeing your eyes cry when I had to leave. Forgive me for this cowardice. I will come back tomorrow evening. Wait for me, my love. I intend on biting that sweet neck of yours then.  
Many kisses,  
Io

Her heart soared again and then she laughed at the dick drawing on the bottom with an arrow pointing to it that read “sore.”

She got out of bed and went to his small bathroom to freshen up. The thesis will get typed up today, she thought. “Well, maybe not the whole thing but as much as I can do,” she said to herself. Her hand felt near the door for the light switch. She pressed the switch, and she smiled again. Littered all over the mirror were sticky notes from Io.

“You are beautiful.” “Principessa” “Your tits look amazing.” “You belong to me.” “I miss your lips already.”

Then the drawings of flowers, rats, bunnies, and dicks were everywhere. She couldn’t help but laugh as she brushed her teeth. Her heart was already missing him so much. After a quick shower, she sat at his desk and pulled out her laptop and her work. Everything would be set out in order before she started. Digging around her bag, she found her notebook and quickly flipped to the pages where Io had left her messages and drawings. Seeing them again made her feel just beyond happy. There had to be a better word for it, but for now, Happy was her entire being.

Her stomach made itself known right then with a loud gurgle. Oh right, she thought, breakfast. She was determined to get as much writing done so she could spend as much time with Io as she could. Maybe instead of staying only at the abbey, they could travel to a couple of rituals together. There would be no way she could write this in a few days. So much information to sift through and she wanted to make sure her theory held true. Maybe she could ask Ravinia about her relationship. From what she gathered from Io, it was an explosive beginning.

She slipped on her shoes and walked to the cafeteria. The hallways were quiet as it was still very early. Her stomach made louder noises as she could smell the food wafting in the air. She got in line quickly and tried to decide what she should get and then filled up her tray with as much food as she could. She didn’t want to have to leave the room. She grabbed some napkins and headed back to her room.

She pulled his coffee table next to his desk for her snacks. She ate as she arranged her food, but then she stopped. “I forgot coffee and water,” she said out loud. There was no mini-fridge or anything for her to store drinks. She would have to walk back and forth from the cafeteria to get her drinks. Maybe when Io gets back, I can convince him to ask for one or something, she wondered.

She left the room once more to get her morning coffee and drinks to hold her over. The halls were echoing with more voices as the morning wore on. The sisters were groggy, and the brothers were trying their best to not draw attention to their morning wood. Aurora couldn’t help but stare at a few noting their impressive sizes.

Armed with a to-go cup filled with hot coffee and a bag with several water bottles, she made her way back to the room. She walked past Sister Elyse carrying a very large tome with a little skip in her step. Maybe she found another book that like soup, she thought. She was glad she did not run into Ravinia again. As much as she knew her and Gabriel were inseparable, she just wasn’t ready to become friends just yet.

“Okay,” she said, sitting down at her desk. There were no more distractions unless Io comes marching through his door right now. A sip or two of her coffee and she was ready.

*** Several hours later***

Aurora was so proud of herself. She typed up about 12 pages of her thesis. This even included putting in graphics and making sure her footers had the correct notations. She stood up and stretched her arms, legs, and back feeling her entire body snap and pop like a glow stick.

“Hello?” a voice called out from behind the door to the room.

“Yes?” she called out. “Who is it?”

“Terzo, my sweet,” he yelled.

Aurora went to the door and opened it just enough to see his gorgeous face. “Hi, I wasn’t expecting you here.”

“I know, forgive me,” he said, holding his hand to his chest and bowing his head. “I just wanted to check up on you. You were not at dinner and it would not do to have Io’s love to starve while she pines for him. Maybe I come in? I brought you dinner.”

He thought of her and brought her food. Was he trying to win her over because this was one way to do it, she wondered? She opened the door all the way, and he pushed in a serving cart with food and drinks. He snapped his fingers and two brothers of sin ran in with a folding table and chairs. They set up the table and chairs in the only place available for eating, near the bed.

“I am not here to seduce you unless you consent to that. I just wanted to get to know you. Io spoke about you often while you were both in America,” he started. He lifted the plate cover to reveal a lovely chicken marsala and rice dinner underneath.

“Thank you for bringing me dinner, “she said, digging into her own plate. “The food here is wonderful.”

“He did tell me you would be working on your schoolwork and to not bother you but eating is a must,” he continued. He stared at her while he licked the marsala sauce off his lips.

“What do you do all day?” she asked, his tongue was making her squirm a little. He was dangerous, but she liked the attention a little.

“I make sure the Sisters and Brothers are kept busy. I work with my two brothers to prepare for the night masses. We work on a rotating schedule. Then I spend the rest of the day annoying my brothers because I am the baby. It’s what I do,” he laughed loudly, his voice echoing in the small room.

She chuckled, almost spitting out her food. This was nice to sit and share a nice meal with him. She enjoyed eating with Io but it always ended with him pouncing on her.

“I don’t have siblings but I like hearing stories of younger brothers or sisters terrorizing the older ones,” she chuckled some more.

“I have millions of stories. I love to prank Gabriel, but he is no fun anymore now that Ravinia has him fully distracted. Primero is my number one target now.” He finished his food and sucked on the tines of the fork while staring at Aurora.

“What about Io?”

“He was usually my helper. He would ride his tricycle around the abbey to distract Papa Nihil. But now he takes it with him on tour. Does it work well on stage?”

“I’ve only seen one show and as far as it working, I think so. He gets a nice laugh from the audience,” she explained. She finished up eating and put the plate cover back over the empty plate.

“Thank you so much for bringing me dinner and sharing it with me.” She stood up not knowing what to do.

“Anytime, um, can I ask you a question?” he asked, he walked to the door and called for someone to take away the serving cart.

“Sure.” She got a little nervous wondering what he would ask.

“I have never had any trouble before seducing anyone until now. One of the sisters here feels an attraction to me, I can feel it in my skin, but she won’t give in to it. She is American, so maybe you can give me a tip or two?”

She knew exactly who he was talking about. Sister Elyse was getting his full attention, and she wasn’t budging. The incident in the library came to mind. She didn’t think she was worthy of his attention, she thought.

“You can get anyone, right?”

“Right.”

“Well, that’s your problem. She isn’t just anyone. Figure out what she likes. Does she have hobbies beyond the library? We like men who take an interest in what we like. Make her feel special.”

“Fuck, I should have thought of that.” He smacked himself on the forehead. “I’m so used to having someone just jump on me. I never had to try before. Thank you, cara. Enjoy your evening.”

He kissed her hand and wrapped his arms around her for a tight bear hug. She wasn’t prepared for the hug. His cologne and his arms were a sensory overload for her. She hugged him back just as hard but let go quickly.

“Thanks again for dinner,” she said, closing the door and locking it after he left.

Her phone buzzed the instant she locked the door. She ran to her purse and saw Io was calling.

“Hello, my sweet,” his voice purred.

“Hey, there, How was the ritual?”

“It was fine, but I missed your presence. How was your day? Did you get my note?”

“I loved your note and rose. I got a lot of writing done. Terzo brought me dinner.”

“He didn’t try anything with you, did he?” his voice cracked a little. “He can be very seductive. I wouldn’t be upset if you…” He couldn’t finish the sentence because it was a lie. He would be upset if she were to sleep with him. They both had urges and he would be away a lot. He wanted to bite and claim her first. He had no real issues of sharing Aurora once they were established but right now, it was too new. Their connection was tenuous.

“Darling, I wouldn’t without talking about it first. And anyway, he was distracted by a Sister. She wasn’t falling all over herself to get with him and it had him asking questions on what to do.”

He let out a relieved breath. “He was having trouble seducing a Sister? He must’ve been in shock. That never happens.”

“He looked pretty distraught. So when are you going to ask what I am wearing?” She felt bold asking that. She didn’t want him to think about Terzo seducing her now or possibly in the future. She missed her Io. She missed his arms around her and the way he held her while they slept together.

“What are you wearing, cara mia?”

“My dress but I could take it off if you would like,” she giggled.

“You are a tease, cara,” he chuckled softly. “I want you. I wish you were here.”

“How about we go to sleep so tomorrow comes faster? What time will you be back?”

“I was supposed to catch a flight in the afternoon but I found an earlier flight. I should be in your arms by midmorning.”

“I can’t wait,” she whispered. “Will you really bite me tomorrow?”

“Yes, I want the rest of our life to start as soon as possible.” His voice slowed down and drift away.

“My love, you are exhausted from the ritual. Go to sleep and when you wake, return to me,” she whispered.

“I wanted the phone sex, but you are right,” he whined. “Stay on the phone until I fall asleep. Tell me something about you.”

She got into his bed and wiggled under the sheets to get comfortable. “I was born a Christian but felt a spiritual calling to be a witch. I studied runes and crystals. My family stopped talking to me because they feared I was evil. I didn’t really mind. They were not the nicest of people to begin with and I love everyone.”

“Hope not more than me,” he mumbled, half asleep.

“Oh no, I love you more than anything,” she assured him.

“Good, good.” his voice was trailing off now.

“Go to sleep baby, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

***The Next morning***

Aurora woke to someone sliding into bed with her. She woke with a start and turned to face hopefully Io. His naked body was greeted by her sleepy eyes. She looked to the floor and saw a trail of his clothes starting from the door and ending at the foot of the bed. He was back, she thought.

“Still sleeping in the nude, I see,” he whispered.

Aurora could feel his hard cock against her stomach. She maneuvered her body up the bed slightly to get eye level with him. The feel of his body under her hands was sublime. She wasn’t touch starved, but it felt like ages since they last held each other.

“I miss..” She was trying to say she missed him, but he cut her off by crushing his mouth over hers. He clawed at her body to pull her close. He didn’t want to just be near her, he wanted to consume her.

“Claim me,” she said, pulling away from him to take a breath. She couldn’t wait any longer. Being apart was doable, but she had her thesis to keep her mind occupied. She didn’t know if she could handle being without him and nothing to do.

Io tilted his head back and closed his eyes. She wanted to be bitten right now. There was no way he could be even more turned on than right now. His cock quivered, wanting to be plunged deep inside her pussy. He pushed her around to take her from behind and be able to bite her neck at the same time. He could feel his mouth filling up with saliva thinking about how sweet her blood would taste.

Aurora pushed her ass against him as he moved here and there to get his cock positioned against her wet slit. He pressed himself inside her. He moaned along with her, their voices harmonizing. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

He pumped into her a few times before moving her auburn locks off her shoulder and away from her neck. He was ready to bite her. In a few seconds, she would be like him and spent all of eternity together. He just hoped that was enough time to spend worshipping her. He grabbed her hips and while they were laying on their sides with his cock nestled deep inside her, he licked her shoulder.

“I’m sorry this will hurt, cara, truly this hurts me more than it will hurt you.”

She heard the pain in his voice. “I trust you, Io,” she breathed.

She felt his teeth sink into her neck and it fucking hurt. She reached behind her and gripped his thigh. Crying out in pain, she slipped off his cock. She felt him sucking the blood flowing out of her neck. Did he really know what he was doing? It felt like too much blood was leaving her body. The pain of the bite had faded, but now a new stinging sensation began.

“Io!” she cried out. “It’s hurting too much.”

He didn’t stop. He kept sucking and the stinging sensation grew. She squeezed his thighs harder and then started to hit to get him to let up. He didn’t. He didn’t stop. She panicked and tried to move away. Anything to get the pain to stop. “Io,” she whispered. “Please.”

Her vision was darkening around the edges. Her muscles felt so weak all of a sudden. The last thing she heard before completely blacking out was Io whispering, “I’m sorry. My love.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She craved more than just blood.

Io paced his room nervously. He cleaned up Aurora, covered her with his blankets, and waited. It killed him when she kept saying it hurt. He knew it would but to hear the pain and panic in her voice; he almost stopped. Her blood tasted orgasmic. As soon as it spurted on his tongue, he could taste everything she ate the day before. He could see her memories of them making love from her point of view.

When she passed out, he finished letting his saliva work into her and then licked her bites to close and heal. She just needed to sleep it off and they could work on handling the transition. It wouldn’t be easy at all. His secret would definitely be out afterward. There was no way he could hide this any longer.

There was a knock at the door. Io hesitated to answer but went anyway.

“Yes?” he called out before opening.

“You are back so soon?” Terzo pushed his way inside. “Ah, she is exhausted from the lovemaking you two do?”

He walked to the bed to try to embarrass Io just a bit when he stopped in his tracks. His hand reached to touch her forehead. “Io, tell me, why is she pale, sweating, and growing fangs?”

“Well…” Io started.

“You kept a secret from me?” Terzo feigned shock. “I knew something was afoot after you told me of your powers when you and Gabriel saved Ravinia from being kidnapped. I did not expect this though.”

“I am sorry for not telling you, I did not think you or anyone else here would appreciate it,” he explained. He stood next to Terzo and stared at his beauty.

“My dear, you are a fucking fool. And so am I,” Terzo cleared his throat. He smacked Io on the back of the head.

“What did you do that for?” Io rubbed his head.

“We all make music videos, right?” Terzo asked him.

“Yes, of course, it helps get our message out first to attract new followers. I loved seeing my babies on the screen.” He looked to his rat cages and made kissy noises at them.

Terzo smacked him again. “What videos have I done?”

Io was ready to punch Terzo if he hit him but thought about his questions. His eyes went wide. He forgot about that. “You are like Dracula. You can transform into many bats and have electric magic like me.”

Terzo smacked Io on the forehead, hard. “We are the same, moron, who changed you?”

“Io,” Aurora called out, her voice a little hoarse.

He was next to her in a flash. “My love, how are you feeling?”

She sat up too fast in bed and fell back against the pillows. “Dizzy. What happened? Why did it hurt so much?”

“I’m so sorry my love, there was no way to ease the pain,” he explained and held her close to him. He hated that he caused her any pain.

“She needs to drink Io,” Terzo said climbing on the bed. “If she doesn’t drink soon, she will die.”

Aurora was a little shocked seeing Terzo in the room and now climbing on the bed towards her. His face looked so worried about her. But he knew now. She looked to Io and nodded to him.

“It’s okay, he is like me,” Io reassured her. “Drink.”

He bit into his wrist quickly and held it up to her. The blood oozed down his arm before she grabbed it and drank. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she savored his blood. He didn’t know for how long she should do this. Terzo was watching carefully as she suckled on his wrist and then his eyes wandered down her naked body.

“You were being intimate when this came to be?” he asked, staring at her breasts.

“Yes,” Io said, keeping a careful eye on Aurora.

“The best way to do it, in my opinion,” Terzo moved closer. “She needs to stop in a second but I’ll stay. She will be wild.”

Io didn’t like how he smiled at the wild part. He couldn’t remember what it was like when he first feasted on blood. It was so long ago. He remembered how hard it was to control his appetite. Every man and woman he saw, he wanted to drain them dry. Would his beautiful Aurora be like that?

“Okay, I’ll pull her away, you close the bite and get ready,” Terzo said, as he reached for Aurora.

“Get ready for what?”

Terzo wiggled his eyebrows at Io.

He pulled Aurora away from Io’s wrist and wrapped his arms around her body to hold her still. She struggled against him to drink more blood. Io wiped his wrist clean and licked it to heal. It stung a little as his skin pulled back together, but he focused back on Aurora. He watched her struggle against Terzo, but he held her with one arm around her waist and the other between her breast to hold on to one of her shoulders.

“Careful, my gattina, careful,” he cooed in her ear. “You need to let the blood digest. Fuck, your body feels amazing.”

“Terzo!” Io yelled and climbed on the bed to pull her into his own arms.

Aurora was annoyed. She was still thirsty and Io pulled away from her. Being in Terzo’s arms felt lovely, and she wanted more. She turned to face him and before she knew it she had sunk her teeth into his chest near his collarbone.

“Aurora, baby, you fed enough,” Io said, pulling her away. She clung to Terzo, sucking on his chest through his shirt.

“Let her, it is okay,” he said, holding her close to him.

She detached her teeth from him and looked up at him. She could feel his blood dripping down her chin. “Someone better fuck me now,” she commanded.

Her body was so turned on and she didn’t know why. The dizziness from earlier disappeared. She had felt nauseated, but now it was gone and her libido took over. She wanted Io. She wanted Terzo. She wanted a dick somewhere in her body and these two fools were not complying.

Io looked at Terzo and raised his eyebrow. He did not plan on sharing her so soon, but this turned him on more than he cared to admit. Terzo nodded and together they stripped their clothes off and joined Aurora on the bed.

Io was unsure what to do until Aurora jumped on him and straddled his lap. She ground herself against him and looked over at Terzo. “You going to sit and stare?”

Both men got insta-hard hearing her sass him. Io reached down to position his now hard cock against her wet slit. Terzo straddled Io’s legs to get behind Aurora. He rubbed the tip of his cock to get some pre-cum to spread around the tip. It wasn’t enough. He peered over her shoulder. “You got lube?”

Io’s hand moved to the nightstand next to his band and fumbled, trying to open the small drawer to retrieve what Terzo needed. Aurora had slid down his hard cock and was riding him slowly.

Terzo quickly lubed up his cock and tossed the bottle to the ground. He pushed against her back and told her to lean forward. He pressed against her, but she tensed up. He grabbed Io’s hand that was gripping her hips and moved it in front of her body. “Rub her, she needs to relax so I can take her from behind.”

Io softly rubbed her clit with his thumb. Her hips rocked and bucked on him. She leaned over him with her tits dangling above his chest. He watched her face as Terzo made his move. He could feel his cock rubbing against his as he pushed into her ass. Her mouth formed an “o” while Terzo guided himself all the way in. He could see her fangs now. They looked dainty and dangerous in her mouth.

“Oh fuck!” She cried out. “Ya’ll feel so good.”

Terzo grabbed her tits from behind and pinched her nipples while thrusting slowly in her. He had wanted to get his hands on her gorgeous tits the moment he saw her and now not just two days later and she was taking his cock well. He whispered in her ear that she was beautiful and her curves were what real men dreamed about.

Aurora couldn’t do anything but stay still and let both men find their rhythm. Her thighs were burning from holding position while they fucked her. The sensation of two well-endowed cocks fill her at the same time made her moan loudly and uncontrollably. She kept saying “yes” to everything.

Io was propped up against his headboard watching her ride him. He would rather not have Terzo’s face bouncing behind her but her pussy clenching on his cock made up for it. He could feel Terzo’s balls grazing his own while he thrust inside his Aurora. Her face looked so beautiful as her cheeks flushed. She was already so close to coming.

“Take your time, cara,” he urged her. “We have all the time in the world.”

“Shut up, Io,” she moaned and covered his mouth with her hand. Her climax consumed her. Her body shook violently as the orgasm washed over her.

She felt someone kissing her shoulder, hands gripping her tits, and hands gripping her waist. She opened her eyes to see Io moving to kiss her lips. She could feel his and Terzo’s dick move inside her and it sparked up her libido again.

“Again,” she whispered. “Please, again.”

“She is handling this well, Io,” Terzo said. “She is lucky to have us here to help her with her appetites.”

“Fuck, shut up, just do me again,” she whimpered, she noticed the burning in her thighs was easing up. She moved up and down, feeling their cocks slide in and out.

“Has his cock ever felt this good in your sweet ass, bella?” Terzo cooed, he sucked on her earlobe before holding her hips still so he could pick up the pace. “So tight, you feel like a dream.”

Io thrust up with his hips to match the pace with him. This was something he remembered. Her appetite for blood and sex would be insatiable for the next few days. Maybe they could just fuck her blood lust out of her for today.

“Still thirsty, cara mia?” Io asked reaching for her clit again with one hand. His other hand cupped her face. He ran his thumb over her lips, feeling the panting of her breath.

She shook her head. The last thing on her mind was drinking blood. She wanted them to make her come again and again. Her lips mashed against Io’s lips. She craved his lips on hers. Terzo was biting and sucking on her shoulders while thrusting into her.

The pressure was building up quickly again. Io stopped kissing her to lean against the headboard and hold her hips to thrust up hard. He held her still, grinding his hips. He could feel Terzo’s cock thrusting just a membrane away from each other.

Aurora felt both men drive their cocks so far inside her. It was the most delicious feeling she had ever experienced. If Io had promised her the best sex of her life each time they were together, she would have never believed him. She would expect mind-blowing sex every damn time now.

She felt a hard pinch on her nipples. Her arched back collided with Terzo. “Come as many times as you need, cara,” he whispered into her ear. “You are a goddess divine.”

“Fuck!” she cried out as another climax consumed her.

Io followed right after with his seed shooting into her. He moaned her name and held her steady while her Kegels milked his dick. Would it always be this good? He wondered.

Terzo pushed her to lay her chest against Io. He hated feeling left out. With one hand on her shoulder to hold her in place and the other hand at her hip with his fingers intertwined with Io’s, he pounded into her ass. His body slapping against her ass and feeling his balls graze over Io’s spent sack. He closed his eyes and let his body instinctively taking over. The climax had been building in his stomach for a while, but now it would consume and destroy him.

His hands gripped her body tighter as he let go and screamed his orgasm into the room. His seed spurt out in waves into her. He pulled out slowly and collapsed on the bed, still in between Io’s legs.

“Please invite me next time you both want to fuck,” he kissed Io’s leg and got off the bed to clean up.

As he wiped his cock and put his clothes back on, he stared at the two lovebirds still cuddling on the bed. “She will need to feed every few hours, Io. Make sure you can handle that. You both need to keep up your strength. If you need help or fresh blood, please call me. Please.” He held his hands together like he was praying for them. He left without another word.

“Would you care for a quick shower and then we can cuddle? I have to leave again in two days. We have just enough time for you to make the change while I am here without too much trouble,” Io asked. He maintained contact with her body as he maneuvered them both off the bed.

“Sounds lovely,” she said, leaning against his body as they stopped by an ornate rotary phone near the bathroom. She could feel her face flush as he called maintenance to come to change the sheets and bring clean and warm towels.

They entered the bathroom and Aurora watched Io immediately begin prepping the tub for a bubble bath. He threw in bath salts, a healthy pour of rose-scented soap, and stepped in first to test the water before reaching out to her.

“Come, tesora mia,” he beckoned her.

She grabbed his outstretched hand and stepped in the hot water. The warmth sought the places on her body she didn’t know were sore. He sat down in a cloud of bubbles and pulled her sit in between his legs. His Aurora was now his forever.

“How do you feel?” he asked her, rubbing his hands over her body. He didn’t intend to seduce her in the bath. He wanted her to relax and soothe her body from the changes happening.

“Strange,” she admitted. “I don’t know how to describe it. I don’t feel pain where you bit me, and you bit hard.”

She rubbed her bubble covered fingers over the spot where his fangs dug in and felt just two small bumps. She leaned against his chest and sighed. She was now forever his even though Terzo joined in for a bit, she didn’t mind.

“I am sorry for the hard bites. I needed to get my fangs deep into your body so my saliva could work its magic,” he explained. “I should have told you what I would do first. I should have told you a lot of things. That will be fixed now. Since you are bound to me, you have to know that along with your witch abilities, you can now do more magic than you did prior.”

“Come again?” she asked. Her magic was simple and mostly protection.

Io moved his hands from rubbing her body to holding them outstretched in front of her. His fingers bent as if he was about to grab a ball except electricity shot out of his fingers. He created a ball of light in front of her face and then straightened his fingers to stop.

The water sloshed around the tub as she turned to face him. He smiled, seeing her bright face light up. “Do it again!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot....sorta. Aurora needs to feed.

Aurora woke to feel feverish and sore. She found that she needed to drink blood more often than every few hours or she would get sick. Io would offer himself every time, but she felt guilty. The bags under his eyes and listlessness was becoming apparent. She would need to feed on someone else or many someone else’s.

Terzo offered himself, she thought. She dressed and left to find him. She took one last look at a tired Io on the bed naked and sprawled out. His ass looked so scrumptious, she wanted to sneak over there and bite it but she needed blood. Draining him was not what she wanted to do. He was so patient with her and when she wasn’t fucking or drinking his blood; he was eating to make up for the blood loss.

She closed the door and walked down the hallway to Terzo’s room. All the head clergy had rooms near each other. Terzo’s was next door to Gabriel’s. She could hear Ravinia moaning and begging him to spank her harder when she walked by. She stood in front of Terzo’s door and placed her ear against it to see if he was with anyone. She was surprised the other day when he told her of the librarian Sister of Sin who finally opened up to him and they shared a night of passion. She enjoyed seeing the mushy side of him.

There were no obvious sounds of fucking so she knocked. He answered after a few seconds. “Aurora, are you okay? Where’s Io? Did you finally suck him dry?” He wiggled his eyebrows at the last question.

“Yes, but it wasn’t his neck I sucked,” she winked. “I’m thirsty and I feel bad drinking from him so often.”

“Of course, come in.” He opened the door and led her inside his room.

“Your room is huge!” she exclaimed. It was twice the size of Io’s and filled with lush draperies and black velvet everything.

“When you reach exultation, you get nicer lodgings. Io should snag the room next to mine. It has been empty for way too long,” he said, sitting on a large sofa near the floor to ceiling windows.

“Is he going to become the antipope?” she asked. She and Io had discussed his excitement over possibly becoming the next pope. He didn’t know if he was doing enough or if he was good enough for the position.

“He is well on his way,” he reassured her. “Now, you aren’t here to discuss him. You are here for something else.”

“I don’t want to just attack and suck your neck,” she blushed.

“You can, cara mia.” His voice dropped dangerously low.

“I enjoyed the other day when you and he were…..” she stopped. She couldn’t finish the sentence. It was the sexiest thing she had ever been a part of in her life, but now she couldn’t even say it out loud.

“It was a wonderful evening,” he replied. “I am not trying to seduce you. I have seen the way you look at Io. Those lips belong to him. Come, come. You can bite me and feed.”

He moved his collar down with one hand while the other unbuttoned his shirt. As soon as his chest was uncovered, Aurora pounced. She straddled his lap and immediately bit into his neck. She was rough with him. He grabbed her arm and squeezed as her fangs sunk deep into his neck.

“Drink slow. Let the blood drain out and pool into your mouth before you swallow. If you drink too fast, you won’t feel full until too late. Let it drain onto your tongue, cara mia,” he explained. He felt her stop sucking and wait. He wrapped his arms around her and held her still while she feasted.

Having her in his arms changed something in him. He didn’t have someone to love him. The ladies and men swarmed him day and night. He never had an empty bed or was short on company, but he didn’t have someone to love him. He never thought Gabriel would find someone after the heartbreak he suffered, but Ravinia was keeping him on his toes and making him happy. Now, Io had this wonderful woman who was intelligent and sexy, who wanted to be with him. When would it be his turn? Would Primero fucking find love before him?

Aurora was enjoying the amazing taste of Terzo’s blood when she saw visions in her head. She stopped feasting for a second and looked at him. “You and Gabriel are brothers? But only a few months apart?”

“Yes, Papa Nihil was a bit of a playboy in his younger years. Gabriel and I grew up together here in the church,” he explained.

“Why am I seeing Io also with y’all?” She asked. Were they all brothers, she wondered?

“Ah well, you will have to ask him about that. I don’t gossip as much as people think. Did you drink enough or do you need more, dolce mia?”

“Would it be terrible if I ask for just little more?” she felt so ashamed but she craved more and she wanted to see more visions.

“Of course not,” he said, smiling at her.

She latched onto his neck letting her fangs feel for the holes she created on his neck and sunk her teeth back in to make him bleed. Oh, he tasted so sweet, like candy almost, she thought. The visions didn’t come this time around, but she drank for a few minutes more and then stopped. She licked his neck to close the holes like Io had taught her to. She sat on his lap, staring at his eyes and smiling. Her stomach felt full and there was no longer any feeling of nausea or feverish.

“Better?” he asked. “You should ask Io to follow him to the next ritual date. It will be in Italy. It’s a beautiful city to make love in at night.”

“Hmm maybe. I need to finish my thesis. In between feedings and having sex, I am almost done. Just a few more pages and I can send it in,” she said. She was surprised by how fast she was typing it up. Most people spend months writing their thesis, but she was flying through it. She blamed the vampirism. It felt she was given a new brain along with a new body.

“When you are done with that, will you stay here in with Io?”

“I’ve been thinking about it and I want to. I love him so much.”

“I can tell,” he said. “You and Ravinia are strong witches to make those two fall in love.”

“Witchcraft doesn’t work like that. There are love spells but those fade. This is real,” she explained while getting up from his lap. “Ravinia is a powerful witch but I doubt she would cast a love spell when she and Gabriel have such amazing chemistry.”

She wiped her chin of his blood and pointed to the wall where throaty moaning of Ravinia and Gabriel were heard, “Don’t you tire of hearing them go at it?”

“Surprisingly no, at this point, I’ve gotten used to hearing it, it just fades into the background,” he chuckled. “Besides sometimes, I give them a run for their money when I entertain in here.”

Aurora giggled, catching Terzo’s eye. “You are so beautiful, Copia and my brother are lucky men to attract and keep such beauties.”

“Speaking of him, I need to get back, I don’t want him to wake up and not see me there,” she said, standing up and heading towards the door.

“You exhausted him?” Terzo growled. “You left him to come to find me? How delicious.”

“I will see you around,” she said, waving at him. He looked so sexy sitting there on the sofa where she feasted on him. 

“I hope so,” he called out to her.

She walked back to Io’s room and snuck in, not wanting to wake him. He was still asleep on the bed with his naked body uncovered. She padded over to him and licked her lips. His ass was so luscious she couldn’t help herself. Leaning down to kiss and maybe bite him, she felt her fangs grow.

“AH!” Io woke with a start.

“Sorry!” She licked the area she bit, tasting blood. “I didn’t mean to draw blood!”

He twisted his body around and pulled her to him. Once in his arms, he sniffed her neck and rubbed his hands on her body. “Why do you smell different? Were you wandering the halls?”

Aurora leaned against him and felt him cover up their body with the comforter. “I was hungry but didn’t want to exsanguinate you. I went to see Terzo.”

“Did you….” He wanted to ask if they fucked, but he couldn’t say the words.

“No, my love.” She kissed his chest and hugged him tightly. “He let me feast on him. Nothing happened beyond that.”

“I love you so much. I am not ready to share you just yet,” he whispered.

“Let me come with you then,” she kissed and licked his chest.

“On tour? I would like that. But what about your work?”

“It’s almost done. Just a day or two more and I’ll send it in.”

“We are heading to Italy next, would that interest you?” he asked. He wanted her with him at all times. A candlelit gondola ride through Venice would be exquisite with her.

“Yes, I have never seen Italy before. I want to experience so much with you Io,” she sighed. With her full belly and listening to him breathe and talk while laying on his chest was like taking a sleeping pill.

“Then you will come. We leave tomorrow,” he said. “Promise me you won’t sleep with Terzo without me. He is nice but he won’t stop trying to take you away from me.”

“I’m yours, Io,” she whispered. “But if I wanna fuck someone and you aren’t around….”

“Cara!” he hissed.

“Just kidding,” she smiled into his chest. “Let’s sleep.”

He hoped she was kidding. Terzo’s bedding rituals were legendary. The Sisters would gush for days about his ways in bed. They called him a sensual lover who would take hours to make sure they come however many times he deemed. He was insatiable and Aurora willingly went to him to feed on his blood, which was such an intimate thing to do. He held his girl tight and closed his eyes. He was scared to lose another to a retired pope.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am back. Sorry about that. I was busy getting two books ready to self-publish. I am back now to finish this story and move on to the next!

Aurora raced to finish her thesis in Italy. She wanted to finish and send it before the ritual was over. She had just hit send when Io came into the hotel room sweaty and out of breath. She could smell him coming down the hallway just a few seconds ago. His cologne mixed with his sweat was a scent that had her soaking wet.

“Dolce mia, let me jump into the shower, and then we will go out. I have arranged for a special dinner for us,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

She followed him into the shower not caring her clothes were getting soaked. Ever since she became a vampire, her libido had spiked to almost uncomfortable levels but with Io constantly near her, she could quell those urges. Waiting for him to return from the ritual was making her antsy. Her only distraction was finishing her thesis. With that out of the way, she had no idea what would keep her busy now.

“Oh, it got crowded in here,” he smiled.

“I missed you.”

“I’m glad you are here, cara.”

He didn’t want to have her here. There were special plans he made that required them to be clothed and out the door in a few minutes. He quickly washed off the sweat from the ritual and hurried Aurora out of the shower.

“Come mia dolce,” he said kissing her and dragging her out of the shower. “I promised a romantic date night and I intend on delivering.”

Aurora wanted to throw him on the floor and show him a thing or two but she had to admit that going on a date with him was something out of a dream. He wouldn’t tell her what he planned but kept promising to “rock her world.” She dressed in a nice dress she had and while she did her makeup, he watched her while he buttoned up his shirt. He licked his lips while she swiped on a sinfully shade of red on her luscious lips.

“I want nothing more than to have you right now with your red lips wrapped around my cock,” he groaned. “But hurry, I don’t want to be late.”

Aurora followed Io down the hallway of the hotel. She wanted to run her fingers through his still wet but styled hair. He held his hand behind his back and wiggled his fingers for her. Ever since they left the abbey, they could not keep their hands off each other. They had to be touching.

He led her to the waiting SUV but before she could click her seat belt in, they were speeding off into the night. The ritual was in Mantova, Italy but Aurora saw they were leaving the area and heading east. She had no clue where they were going. She stared out the window hoping to see a clue of where he was taking her.

Io watched his beautiful Aurora and held her hand. He hoped his plan was romantic. He paid more than enough to arrange for this evening. The high from performing was wearing off, and he was getting tired but he knew once they arrived, he would perk up.

“Venice?!” Aurora exclaimed. She almost missed the small sign but when she looked at him to confirm and he smiled at her, she wiggled around in her seat.

“I have always wanted to go,” she sighed, sitting back in her seat and leaning on him.

“I know, mia dolce,” he said. “I have a special evening planned for us.”

They didn’t have to wait long. The suburban drove for just a few minutes more before pulling into a small parking spot. Copia opened his door and holding her hand firmly, guided Aurora out of the vehicle and onto the cobblestone streets. The city was still alive with people eating and drinking outside in open-air restaurants.

Aurora’s eyes took all the sights in as she blindly followed her love down the street and through the narrow walks between buildings. He led her to a candlelit dock where a gondola was waiting for them.

“Buonasera,” the gondola driver greeted Copia. “Glad to be of your service Cardinal.”

“Thank you for waiting for us,” Copia said, tugging on her hand. “Come, my dearest, I have arranged for us to eat and enjoy a ride through Venice.”

Aurora felt special getting into the boat and sitting down on the red velvet seat. Copia put one arm around her and motioned for the gondolier to push off. The boat swayed softly as he maneuvered and steered them down the dark water. There was a slight chill in the air as it was December but she didn’t mind. She wore a sweater and had Copia next to her. Being near him was like sitting next to a flame. He could ignite the very air around him if he wanted.

“Io, this is so romantic,” She kissed his cheek and settled in. The soft sway of the gondola combined with the moonlit sky was perfect. He really meant it when he said he wanted to treat her well. Their romps in bed were legendary, but this was so sweet and thoughtful.

“Anything for you, cara mia,” he said, reaching under the small table and pulling out a picnic basket. He had called ahead and made sure there were provisions for her thirst and for him. He pulled out a dry red wine and a bowl of bloody steak bites.

“Those smell so good,” she eyed the bowl.

“They are all for you. I know you are still wanting to feed but you can eat things other than blood,” he explained grabbing a bloody piece and feeding her.

She did not want to enjoy eating raw meat but once he placed the cubed bloody piece on her tongue, her thirst grew. Grabbing the bowl from him, she popped several pieces in her mouth like popcorn. The gondolier took them on a scenic tour of older buildings that were illuminated by the moonlight and more modern buildings.

Io watched her take in the sights. Her face would light up when she spotted a piece of architecture she adored or how romantic the bridges were. He couldn’t help but fall in love with her more when she insisted on waving at everyone who stared at them both.

“I am so glad you are here with me, cara,” he whispered, before sucking on her earlobe.

“Me too.” She gripped his knee. He was being very naughty on a boat. “Io, we will flip this thing over if you keep that up.”

“Worth it to see that sexy dress cling even more to the curves of your body.” He moved down to her neck sucking softly.

“Io!” she playfully pushed him away. “Don’t you want to look at the sights?”

He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. “Cara mia, nothing on this planet is as beautiful as you. Nothing has ever captured my attention as you have. Why would I bother looking at something that won’t give me as much pleasure as seeing your face, or watching your body move, your entire being gives me a reason to breathe?”

There was no breath left in her lungs. She was utter breathless hearing the words from his mouth. He had planned this romantic evening and now his words of love and devotion were too much. She kissed him and felt the gondola rock from her sudden movement.

“I wish the night would last forever,” she said wistfully when they broke away.

“Me too, cara, me too,” he kissed her lips and rubbed his nose against the tip of hers. “Once the tour is over, we can travel wherever you want.”

“I’d like that,” she kissed him. “Oh, I finished my thesis, by the way. I will have to leave soon to defend it. I will try to do it quickly.”

“When will you have to go?” he asked, moving her hair out of the way before kissing up and down her neck while her hands roamed up and down his thighs.

“I don’t know. Soon maybe. As soon as they receive and read it, I guess,” she answered, breathless.

“Can’t you do that over the internet?” he asked, putting a hand on her inner thigh. “I can’t stand the thought of you being away from me.”

“I wish, but I have to do it in person.” She put one under his shirt and then dug her fingers into his pants feeling for him.

“What are you looking for, cara?” he pushed his hand up her dress and found her wet core. “We cannot fuck on this gondola, but if you are a good girl, I will make sure you get railed properly when we return to the hotel.”

She reached her hand fully into his pants and grabbed his now hard cock. “No.”

“No?” he pulled back and looked at her with his head cocked to the side. “Mia fragolina, we cannot.”

“I want you. Tonight, the food, the gondola ride all over Venice, and now you tell me you think I am more beautiful than anything in this world and you expect me to not want you?” he had to know this would happen.

“Just a few minutes more and we can get out and you can throw me on the ground if you want,” he teased her.

He looked back at the gondolier and told him they wanted to return to the dock. The man nodded and steered them back.

Aurora pulled her hand out of his pants and with her other hand she grazed her fingers over his face before kissing him. She put everything she felt into it, letting him know she felt the same way but had no real pretty words to match. She could write a book about how she felt for him but when he caught her off guard, words were meaningless.

His tongue played with her tongue as they made out. He wanted her the second she shoved her hand down his pants. He wished they could make love on the gondola but it was small and with how rowdy they get, they would capsize immediately. He sucked on her tongue pulling it out of her mouth slightly. She tasted divine after eating the meat. The wine they shared was dry but quenched their thirst for a moment.

“Are we there yet?” she whined softly. “I want to bite you.”

He looked around and saw the dock was just a few meters away. “Yes, just a few more minutes and you can have me, cara.”

She stopped kissing him to take one last look around the canal they were in. It was a beautiful night filled with romance and love. It was hard to believe just a while ago she was living a different life. It wasn’t a boring life, she thought. It wasn’t as full as this, though. Her new life as a vampire with Io and the church was what she was missing. Nothing can break her away from him.

They got out of the gondola and walked down the street. “There aren’t many people out anymore. How long were we out there?”

He looked at his watch, “Just over an hour and a half. Not too long.”

Aurora looked down a dark corridor lit only by gas lantern sconces. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to follow her. She let go of his hand briefly to tap the sigil on her wrist and say the words to see if there was any danger nearby. Nothing. Grabbing his hand again she led him to a bridge she remembered they went under while riding the gondola.

“Where are we going?” Io asked, keeping up with her.

Instead of telling him, she was going to show him. They reached the bridge, and she quickly pushed him to sit on the steps. It was an older bridge as you could see the steps worn away from the years of people using the steps.

“Wha—” he started to ask.

Aurora kissed him hard to distract him for a second while she unzipped his pants. She pulled away to look around and saw no one around or anyone peeking from the surrounding windows.

“Think I can keep quiet?” she asked as she straddled his lap and lowered down onto him.

Io had no idea this was what she had in mind when she dragged him down the dark canal corridor. Once she pushed him to sit down and unzipped him, he was instantly hard. There was no way she would keep quiet, but he had an idea. He let her ride him for a few moments when she moaned aloud.

He covered her mouth with his hand, “Stand up.”

She groaned but did what he said. Once they were both standing, he uncovered her mouth and kissed her. “Such a dirty girl, but I have a better position in mind.”

He led her to the railing and had her stand a one step above him. Once she got in place, he pushed her to lean over the railing while he lifted her dress. “The moon in the sky isn’t the only thing out tonight, huh?”

She wiggled her ass and giggled. She felt him move behind her and position his cock. Just when she was about to push back, he slid inside. She let out a low moan. His gloved hand reached up and covered her mouth gently. She moaned again feeling him thrusting slowly.

“Keep quiet, or you will wake everyone,” he said a bit stern.

She moaned a little louder with her mouth open. He hooked his fingers into her mouth and pulled her to turn and face him. “Hush or I won’t allow you to come right here.”

He thrust hard and deep to show he meant it. “When we get back to the hotel, I will spank you for being so naughty, cara mia.”

“Promise?” she moaned.

He clamped his hand over her mouth again and moved faster. She was being so bratty but the thrill of getting caught was such a turn on. He wanted her to moan louder and scream his name but it was late. He did not fancy having shoes and cooking instruments being thrown at him or Aurora.

Aurora grunted as he picked up the pace. She closed her eyes and held onto the railing. When he said he would spank her later, she almost came. She liked it when he was firm with her. It had been a while since his hand left a hand print on her ass.

“Oh fuck,” she said against his hand. She rolled her lips into her mouth and bit down to keep from screaming out as she came.

Io felt her body shudder and shake as he continued. He was close. So fucking close. He moved his hand from her mouth to dig into the base of her skull and grabbed her hair. He held on tight while he let his hips go. His free hand he reached around to grab one of her breasts. He could feel it dangling over the railing while he pumped in and out. Sweet Satan, she was perfect. He grunted as he exploded inside her.

Io pulled out and patted her backside before lowering her dress. He helped off the railing and kissed her cheek. “Was that what you wanted?’ he whispered in her ear.

“Yes.”

“Good, now the long walk back to the suburban while my seed leaks down those gorgeous legs of yours.”

She was about to reach down and wipe what she could with a kleenex she had in her purse. “No, don’t you dare.” He stopped her.

“Dirty girls who like to fuck in public have to walk with come streaming down their legs. Good girls get cleaned. You weren’t a good girl tonight,” he smirked at her. “Time to head back so my dirty girl can get spanked.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is plot afoot

The ride back to the hotel was interesting for Aurora. She was squirming in her seat with his seed oozing out of her. Thinking of him spanking her in their hotel room after their outdoor sex was almost too much for her to think about. 

Copia thought about his sweet girl next to him. She was everything to him. Ever since she blew into his life, she was perfect in every way. Thoughts of losing her in any way were too much for him to bear. He looked over at the pink-flushed face of his beloved and smiled. 

“Do you ever think things are too perfect?” he asked, suddenly. “I keep waiting for the shoe to fall off.”

She giggled softly at the way he turned that phrase. “I know what you mean, everything seems too good to be true.”

Once they reached their hotel, they were exhausted from their romantic dinner and sexcapade. He promised spanks eventually but wanted to sleep first. As he passed out on the bed, she checked her phone quickly for any updates on her thesis. She just wanted a confirmation someone received it. She got an email from the dean. He received her thesis and was giving her the options of two dates to come in and defend it. 

She quickly shot off a response and snuggled in bed with Copia. Hopefully, he wouldn’t mind her leaving for a day or two in the next few days. He was busy with the tour anyway, she thought as she drifted to sleep. 

***In the morning***

Both of their alarms went off at the same time as the hotel phone rang. Copia slid off the bed with a surprised shout. “Cazzo!” 

Aurora leaned over the edge after swiping her and his phone alarms off. “You okay?”

“Yes, but my ass is sore,” he grimaced. He reached up and grabbed the still ringing phone. “Hello? Yes, yes, we are awake. We will be down in a few minutes.”

“Sister?” Aurora asked, pulling him onto the bed. 

“Yes, she is very annoyed we are not waiting for our rides downstairs.” He kissed her lips softly. “We could make her wait even longer, but we would have to endure her attitude the entire trip home.”

“Let’s hurry then. I can’t wait to go home. I need to pack.” She kissed him quickly and moved around the room quickly. 

They rushed around packing their things and getting dressed. “Spanks when we get home?” she wiggled her eyebrows at him. 

“I should take you over my knee right now and take care of that. You were insatiable last night, wanting me in public,” he threatened. 

“I’ll let you turn my backside red once we get home. I saw some things in Gabriel’s room that I wanted you to try on me,” she teased. 

“You and Ravinia are close now?” he asked, zipping up his suitcase. With Aurora in his life, he held no lingering feelings for her anymore. He liked that his love was making friends. He noticed the Sisters were increasingly annoyed the papas, and he was being taken by witches and not them, so it was nice they could bond with each other.

“She is sweet. Is that okay? Do you not want me to be friends with her?” Aurora asked. She wanted to see if he had gotten over her. They had not talked about their fling. It still gnawed at her that he slept with her. Ravinia obviously had deep feelings for Gabriel. When they talked late at night over chamomile tea and ice packs on their asses, she saw how Ravinia’s eyes would twinkle over him. 

“Oh no, I don’t mind. She is very nice, yes. I’m glad you are friends when I know the Sisters haven’t been as friendly to you both,” he held the door open and escorted her down the hallway. 

“Many are so mad but a few are nice enough. How many of them did you sleep with?” she asked, not looking at him.

He coughed, “Not as many as you would think. I was very shy and focused on my studies to ascend to Cardinal.”

“Mhmm,” she smiled at him. “I’m just teasing you. I don’t care how many you had before me. As long as I get you all to myself.”

He stopped walked and pulled her close. “You are my one and only principessa. You brought me from the depths of heartbreak to the pinnacle of true love. You are the only one I see. Everyone else just fades into the background.”

Her heart stopped for a second as she took in his words. She was not expecting him to proclaim it like that right now. She raised on her tiptoes and kissed him. She kissed him with all the love and passion she could show in her lips. His arms engulfed her as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced together, causing both to moan softly. 

“When we get home, I will show you how much I love you.” He kissed the tip of her nose when they pulled away. 

***A few hours later***

Aurora sighed walking into Copia’s room smelling his familiar scent of cologne and scented candles he kept. She was home. She had called her family and told them of her whirlwind romance and asked if they could pack up her important things from her house and send them to Sweden. She told them they could keep whatever they wanted except what she requested. 

Copia left her alone as soon as they arrived. He had clergy business to attend to before the next tour date. He was getting anxious. He heard rumors from Terzo that he may reach exultation. 

She checked her email again and then opened a browser on her laptop to order tickets to fly to her school. She was confirming the purchase when Copia returned. 

“I think my exultation is in the bag, my love. Just a few more dates on this tour and then in Mexico, we reveal my antipope status. What are you doing?” he stood behind her looking at her screen. “Why are you flying tomorrow morning?!”

She turned around and saw his eyes were brimming with tears already. “I got a formal date to defend my thesis. I need to go and I will be back as soon as I can,” she explained, holding his face in her hands. 

“I thought you were leaving me,” he clutched his chest, letting a few tears roll down his cheeks.

“Never, I could never do that to you. I love you so much,” she kissed the tears away. “Nothing will keep me from you…. for long.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all gonna get mad but trust me. Trust the story!

Aurora had checked into a hotel close to the airport and rented a car to drive to her school. She wanted to get this over with quickly. Watching Copia cry dropping her off at the airport tore at her heart. She promised to return quickly.

She drove on campus and smiled at the familiarity of the campus. She was just here a few weeks ago living her life not knowing what she would do after she graduated. Now, she would join her love and be by his side when he ascends to be the Antipope. Her life changed after one night in a hotel bar.

***Sweden***

Copia was in anguish over missing the other half of his heart. He hoped she wouldn’t really have to go, but this was her life’s work. She understood when he had to leave for a ritual, so why was it so hard for him to wait for her?

She left her laptop and showed him how to use it to video call her. His fingers were itching to call her to see her face. He saw a word document on her desktop screen and clicked on it. He was interested in her work but had not read it or even asked her about it since they came here. He wanted to know what she had written.

“From a psychological standpoint, is love real or manufactured by the chemicals in our brain to form over trauma or high emotional needs? To understand this, we first must look at ourselves. Do I have the capacity to allow someone into my emotional well being and then reciprocate said feelings back?

He closed the laptop after he read a few pages. Did she not think their love was real in the beginning? Does she think this now? The feelings gnawing at his stomach wouldn’t allow him to read any further. His love believed they were doomed. Was she using him to become a vampire? Was she using him, period?

***Kentucky***

Aurora sat outside the Dean’s office waiting to speak with him. They would normally defend in a classroom, but the school had closed down for winter break already. She had reread her thesis on the flight over and was thumbing through it again while waiting.

She was ready. She had prepared for three years for this moment. This was bittersweet for her. Getting to defend under special circumstances was not in her plan, but she couldn’t have foreseen her mentor being a sexual predator.

“Aurora. We are ready for you.” The Dean popped his head out of his office to welcome her in.

After adjusting her clothes and taking a quick peek at her compact mirror, she walked into the room.

***Sweden***  
Copia was nursing a bottle of red wine on an empty stomach. There was so much rattling around in his mind that he needed liquid help to slow them down. He ran out of wine in his room and wandered to find Terzo. He always had an abundance of wine.

The hallways were lonely without her, he thought. But did she really love him? The thought of it all being a lie hurt him deeply. His legs carried him to Terzo’s door, but in his inebriated state, he couldn’t remember what to do next. Instead of knocking, his body swayed and his head slammed into the door.

“Ow,” he whispered. He tried to push himself off the door, but his hands slipped and he slammed his forehead again into the door. “Why?” he whined.

The door opened before he could right himself and he landed on the ground in front of Terzo. “Scusi, I’m here for vino.”

“I think you had more than enough, caro.” Terzo clicked his tongue and reached down to pick up Copia. “What happened?”

“Aurora happened,” Copia cried. “I think she used me.”

“You need something to drink and eat but not wine. Let me call the staff to bring in food and coffee, eh? Let’s get some food in that tummy the ladies love so much.” Terzo reached for his phone.

***Kentucky***

Aurora left the office after a few hours of defending and jumped for joy. They loved her work and congratulated her on a job well done under the circumstances. She dug around her purse to call Copia and let him know she was on the first flight back.

The Dean’s secretary snapped her fingers at Aurora. “Miss, I need to ask you a few questions before you starting jabbering on your phone.”

Aurora scoffed and hung up the phone. “Yes?” she said, curtly.

“Since you are out of the country, would you want to be included in the ceremony or just have us mail you your diploma?”

“Mail it,” she replied. “Anything else?”

“Yes,” the secretary caught on to her attitude. “There IS something else. Since you are asking for it to be mailed, I will need the address. Will this be mailed out of the country too?”

“It will be mailed to my new address in Sweden.”

“Oh goody, extra postage for the university to splurge on you.”

“Well, they have enough of my money, or would you want me to throw a few dollars at you to cover the expense?” Aurora was pissed. This woman would not make her feel like her diploma was a hassle. Getting the diploma in itself was a hassle. Getting sexually harassed was a nightmare she had to endure to get her diploma.

“No, we will cover it no extra charge. Have a nice day.”

She quickly wrote the address of the abbey and handed the paper to the secretary and left before she popped the lady in her face. How dare she get snippy with her?

Aurora pulled out her phone and dialed Io again. Nothing. It went to voicemail. “Weird. He always answers. Maybe he was in the shower getting ready for a ritual tonight.”

She shrugged her shoulders and went to check out of her hotel and leave for the airport immediately. Getting back to his arms was her only thought.

***Sweden***

Terzo removed the latest thick legs from around his head as he finished with one sister. He looked over to Copia, who was engaged similarly on his loveseat. Blood was the only fix for his hangover and heartbreak. He sent for a couple of Sisters who had no issues being eaten while on their monthlies.

“Feeling better, caro?” Terzo asked.

Copia pulled away with blood all over his mouth, nose, and cheeks. “Yes, but wouldn’t this have been better accomplished just sucking on someone’s neck?”

“Well, maybe but you were out cold. How could you pierce someone’s neck?” Terzo smirked at Copia. So gullible. “You look like you finally have color in your face. Only took about six hours.”

They both laughed before returning to feast on the sisters. Copia loved the slender legs opened before him. He missed his Aurora, but she left. He pushed his face against the oozing slit of the sister and lapped at her. The moans from her mouth were not the same as Aurora’s but he enjoyed hearing them, anyway.

He was too far gone to realize the door had opened.

“What the FUCK is going on here!?” Aurora raged.

Aurora could not believe what was before her eyes. Two thin as a twig leg wrapped around his fucking face. Terzo in the corner doing the same butt naked about to take his woman. Everyone froze hearing her scream.

“Get the fuck out! Now! ALL of you!” she pointed to everyone but Io. “Cept you. You stay right fucking there!”

He couldn’t move if he wanted to. The fury in her eyes. She was back so quickly. Why would she be so upset if it was all not real? Oh shit, he thought. I think I made a mistake.

Terzo cooed at the Sisters in the room and escorted them out while he stayed naked. Aurora was furious but not too furious to watch the way his bare ass swayed leaving his room. What a hoe, she thought.

“I leave for one fucking day and you are already in between the legs of the Sisters? WHY?!” she couldn’t fight the tears anymore. They were streaming down her face as she pleaded with him.

Io wiped his face quickly with a napkin and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He didn’t want her to smell the other sisters on him. When he returned, it broke him to see her on the floor sobbing. “I read your thesis.”

She looked up at him through the veil of her tears. “And?” There was nothing in there that said for him to eat out anyone else.

“Your whole idea was that if it was based on emotional trauma, it wasn’t real. It wasn’t healing. It wasn’t real love. We met because of my trauma of being left. You healed my broken heart and then I read that you were faking it. You were probably using me.”

If he slapped her, it would have hurt less. The tears were no longer coming. The anger returned twofold. He read the thesis and thought it pertained to their situation/relationship. What an idiot.

“I wrote about several couples. Not about us.” She said calmly. “I didn’t put any personal thoughts in that entire thesis about us. You IDIOT!”

He stood frozen with his eyes wide open as she continued. “I know about your broken fucking heart. I wanted to make you feel special. I hurried back as soon as I could to be with you, you fucking moron! All of this was for you!”

“You didn’t use me?” he squeaked out.

“I swear I will rip this place apart if you honestly think that. I love you, or at least I did until this very moment. How could you think I would use you?” She backed away when he knelt close to her. “I can’t even look at you right now.”

She stood up and walked out of Terzo’s room. She wanted to go rest and calm down, but not in his room. She grabbed her things and went to one room she felt she could trust the inhabitants. She knocked and waited.

“Aurora, are you okay?” Ravinia asked.

“Nope. I don’t want to see him. Can I stay in here?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are all over the place. What will Aurora do?

Io was ashamed of himself. He wanted to lock himself in his room and never come out, but there were still two rituals left before they stopped touring for 2020. He grabbed his overnight bag and boarded the waiting limos in front of the abbey before anyone announced the cars were ready. He didn’t want to risk seeing her and embarrassing himself again.

The ghouls and ghoulettes arrived within a few minutes after him and joined him in the limo. Before he could close the door, a white-gloved hand appeared.

“I’m not talking to you, Terzo. She hates me and what you convinced me to do, didn’t help,” Io sighed. He pushed Terzo’s hand away from the door and shut it.

“Thank you for being prompt. Let’s finish these last two rituals and rest,” he spoke softly to the ghouls and ghoulettes.

“She loves you, Io.”

“Let her calm down and she will come back to you.”

“I can bite her for you and let her run to you for help.”

Io side-eyed Stompy. “No biting.” He slumped in his seat. There was nothing he could do right now but wait and hope his Aurora would return to him. He asked a few people in the abbey if they would help him. Many refused after hearing what he did. Too many were happy he had fucked up. Only one volunteered happily to help. He hoped it was enough.

***Gabriel’s room***

Gabriel had been kind enough to allow Aurora and Ravinia to share his bed. The clergy brought up a suitable plush full-size bed for him to sleep on in his room. He grumbled about sharing but Ravinia needed the bed after her announcement and he saw how distraught Aurora had become. It would be for one night only. Io would be gone for two days and she could sleep in his bed, he thought angrily.

“Are you really pregnant?” Aurora asked.

“Yes, Gabriel scared the fuck out of me when I told him.” She giggled.

“I told you I was sorry for just leaving the room, Ravinia!”

“Hush, I’m telling her the story,” she waved her hand dismissively at him.

They both giggled as Ravinia told her how she announced to him. She covered her mouth to stifle the laughter of him leaving her to get the Prime Mover necklace. These men were complete fools when it came to women, she thought. They laid in bed, about to fall asleep.

“Should I forgive him?”

“You already have,” Ravinia yawned.

“How would you know?” Aurora wondered how the hell she thought that.

“You didn’t leave. You stayed here. If you weren’t going to forgive him, you would have gone home and never looked back. But you didn’t. You stayed because you love him.” Ravinia yawned again and then fell asleep.

Aurora wanted to ask more, but when Gabriel came up to the bed, she stopped. “She gets so tired easily now. I worry she isn’t getting enough rest.” He looked at Aurora and how her face was splotchy from crying. “Do you want to talk?”

“I do, but I feel silly and furious,” she admitted.

“Come,” he beckoned her to sit with him on his sofa.

She followed him, not knowing what to expect. He was known to be gruff and a terror, but she saw the soft side of him with Ravinia. Maybe he could help her understand Io more.

“Am I just supposed to let him be with whoever he wants?” she asked in a huff.

“Is that something you both agreed on?” he calmly asked her.

“No.” She replied but then thought about the threesome with Terzo. “We had a one-time thing with Terzo after Io turned me. But it has been just us since then.”

“You had sex with Terzo?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes, why?”

“Was he the one who called the Sisters up to his room to ‘help’ Io with his hangover?”

“Yes.” Aurora got nervous as he continued to ask about Terzo. What was he getting at, she wondered?

“Cara mia, Terzo is the cause of your problem,” he explained. “He causes many romantic problems.”

Aurora thought about what he said and agreed. He flirted with her quite blatantly, but it never bothered her as she was fully in love with Io. It bothered her now, however. She thanked Gabriel for the chat and excused herself. She went next door to Terzo’s room and banged on his door. She wanted answers, and she was going to get them.

“Aurora,” he smiled seeing her bright face at his door. “How wonderful that the sun herself would greet me at my door.”

“Can it,” she snapped at him. “Are you trying to break up Io and me?

He opened his door and dramatically gestured for her to enter. “Come inside, we have much to discuss.”

She looked to the sofa where Io had been kneeling by with legs wrapped around his head. This was the last place she wanted to be right now. Memories of how he hurt her flooded her mind.

“Yes, to answer your question,” he began. “I want you for myself.”

“Why?” tears were falling. “I love him.”

“When my cock entered you that fateful day, I felt something I had never felt before. Your body was meant for me. Io is consumed with making exultation. Once he ascends, he will not have time to properly worship you the way you deserve,” he explained, sitting on the same loveseat Io had used.

“That’s not for you to decide,” she said, flustered. “We love each other.”

“Then why was he so easily influenced to be with someone else?”

“Why did you tempt him when he was vulnerable?”

“To show you he could never truly love someone other than his ambition.”

Aurora was tired of arguing. Terzo was a cocky, arrogant sexual being. She couldn’t deny her attraction to him. Remembering how he walked around naked made her blush. The way his cock felt during their threesome was sublime. Did she want him? Could she trust him? He was known as a major hoe around the abbey.

She pressed the sigil on her wrist after noticing she always felt different around Terzo. The clergy here could manipulate magic, and he could very well be trying to manipulate her. Nothing. She was safe being near him. Still upset with Io, she wanted to get back at him. It wasn’t the healthiest idea for her relationship, but she was hurt.

Terzo moved to stand next to her. He raised his hand and rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip. “You can’t deny you want me,” he whispered. “I can see you are battling in your head your want. Give in to it.”

“I don’t want to hurt Io,” she admitted. “You caused both of our hearts to break.”

“Am I really? He read your schoolwork. He concluded you were faking it,” he leaned down to kiss her cheek. “He isn’t a smart man. He doesn’t understand intelligent women as I do.”

“He was smart enough to know how to work a crowd better than you,” she snapped back. Io may not be the smartest man, but she would not allow anyone to talk shit about him. 

Pushing Terzo away, she walked to the door, determined to leave. His hand covered hers as she turned the doorknob.

“Stay with me one night. Just give me one night to show you how you should be loved and cared for,” he pleaded.

Aurora looked into his eyes and knew what she had to do.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora did what she had to do for Io.

She pressed him against the door, smiling as his head knocked against it. This was not the right decision at all, but it felt right. All the tension from the past few days was released the second he grabbed her face and kissed her lips. She gripped his black and white satin shirt and dragged him across the room to his bed. He sabotaged her relationship with Io. 

Aurora looked around his bed and saw o-rings on each post. She looked in the drawer next to his bed and there neatly bound were ropes. She grabbed one and unbound it, letting the black rope fall to the floor.

“Would you like me to tie you, cara?” he reached for the rope.

She backed away and shook her head. “Nope, I am going to tie you up.” Grabbing his left hand, she tied his wrist with one end of the rope and looped the other end through the o-ring on his bedpost. Terzo got comfortable in the middle of the bed, watching her crawl over him and loop the other end of the rope through and yanked it till it was taut. She then tied his other wrist, making sure he couldn’t reach and grab her.

“You played your games with Io and me, and now its time for you to get played,” she said seductively. She undid his pants and yanked them down his legs. He moved to kick off his shoes but stopped when she tsked him. “No, darling, I am in control.’’

Using his pants, she tied his feet together loosely. She looked up at his face and saw his eyes blown out with wonder. She crawled up his body and yanked down his purple silk boxers and gobbled his dick down. Her eyes watched his mouth drop open as her throat worked her magic on him. Once his head laid down, she kissed around his cock making sure to gently caress him with her hand while she teased him.

“Cara, your mouth is good,” he sighed.

“You think?” she asked. Before he could respond she cackled loud enough to echo in his room. “You should get acquainted with my teeth.”

She bit down into his thigh. Feeling around him while he was distracted, gave her time to find his main artery. Sinking her teeth down deep, she wanted to reach into it and bleed him out. How dare he try to break them up. He was going to know suffering tonight.

“Cara, Aurora, what are you doing?”

She covered the bite with her hand and switched to sucking his cock. The hand not covering the bite, she used to cup and rub his balls. His hips twitched and shuddered under her touch.

He had never experienced someone biting him there. When she switched back to sucking his cock, he was about to blackout. Her tongue was flicking around him, making his cock dance in her mouth. He wanted to reach down and hold her head steady and to keep her from sucking his blood, but he grunted in frustration when he moved his bound hands.

“Cara, untie me,” he groaned. “Please.”

She didn’t say a word and ignored him. Going back to the bite wound, she sucked his blood as it gushed into her mouth. “You taste so good,” she moaned, stroking his cock to keep him hard.

“What are you trying to do?” He begged.

She gulped down more of his blood before looking up at him with blood dripping down her chin. “I am ruining you like you ruined what I had with Io.”

Her eyes went from gray to black as she stared at him. He pissed her off, and he was now going to receive punishment. He knew from Io she was a witch, but the only witch he had seen when angry was Ravinia. When she and Gabriel blew off the top of the abbey, he knew to never cross her. But now, he was thinking that maybe he should not cross any witch.

The fear of what she could do to him, along with her sucking his blood and his cock, aroused him. No one had ever enraptured him and scared him at the same time. Her expert hands and the way she flicked her tongue around him. He was also jealous of Io. So many emotions flooding him, but the first and foremost thing he wanted was to come. She would get him so close and then suck his blood. She kept doing this and before long he was getting woozy.

“Cara, I’m sorry,” he moaned, letting his hips thrust up into her mouth and then moaning when she moved to his thigh again. “Let me come. Please.”

Aurora sucked on his wound softly to heal it closed. She gripped his cock and squeezed him softly. “Sorry, I can’t do that. I’ll call the Sisters and let them finish you since you called them to help Io. I am sure they would be more than helpful to you now.”

She wiped her mouth from the saliva and blood that had accumulated there and walked out of his room. He called out to her and begged her for forgiveness. She was tempted to turn around but walked to Gabriel and told him what she did.

“You did what?!” He may have argued with his little brother, but he was shocked Aurora had done such a thing to him. “Is he okay?”

“Just a little woozy, he needs to drink,” she looked down to the ground, a little ashamed but secretly smug.

“Let me go handle this. Please pray to Satan that Sister hasn’t heard about this. She does not like it when people attack the clergy,” Gabriel explained and text Nihil to send some Sisters to Terzo’s room to help him recoup. He turned back to face Aurora and smiled at her. “Good for you, though. He is a terribly jealous brat. He will recover. Are you still in love with the tight-pant idiot?”

Aurora chuckled. She knew the clergy were not too keen on his ever-tightening pants and bulge but respected his ambition to bring more people to the church. “Yes, Terzo admitted he tried to break us up. I love Io, I just can’t leave him ever.”

“Good plan,” he grumbled. “Now, can you please tell my witch that she cannot eat only marshmallows, she has to eat food?”

She roared out laughing at him and finally noticed he was carrying several large packages of different sized marshmallows.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of our Io and Aurora.
> 
> Thank you for reading and falling in love with them both. Thank you to my friend who I modeled Aurora after. 
> 
> Wait for the next installment for the Emeritus brothers. Terzo is up next. Can he fall in love? Probably not, but maybe, just maybe someone can get him to sit still.

Aurora felt a little bad for how she treated Terzo, but deep down she knew he deserved it. He was manipulating Copia and her for his own benefit and that was wrong no matter who you were. She sat on the bed in Copia’s room after talking with Ravinia. She laughed when she saw how flustered Gabriel was while she was pregnant. She left when their small argument turned into stares of longing for each other.

Io, she thought. Come back to me.

***Last night of Rituals***

Io put aside whatever he was feeling with his heartbreak and threw himself into the performances. He would need to toughen up if his exultation was to happen. What he would give to have her by his side. He felt like a fool to let Terzo manipulate him.

“My Principessa, I’m sorry. Please forgive me,” he uttered before running onstage.

***His Room***

She closed her eyes and laid on the bed, hoping he would return soon. It was the last Ritual of the tour before the break. He needs to know she still loved him. He needs to know she was here, she thought.

Grabbing her phone, she texts him, hoping his phone was on him or at least near his costume changes. “Io, come back to me. We can work this out.” Hitting send, she sighed and waited. Please let him have his phone near him, she pleaded.

***Backstage***

He came back for a quick drink of water. Dehydration was hitting him faster for some reason tonight. As he was gulping down water, he saw his phone was blinking. Quickly swiping it open, he saw it was a message from Aurora.

“COPIA! The next song is starting. Hurry the fuck up!!” Sister Imperator yelled.

“Just a second, I got a message,” he read it fast and his heart jumped up to his throat. She wanted him back. His fingers flew, and he sent a message before hauling ass to the stage with renewed vigor. His principessa wanted him back.

***Their room***

“Mi principessa, I promise with all my heart I will never betray you again. Wait for me.”

She read it over and over again smiling ear to ear. It was late, however; all of her emotions were running high, and she was feeling exhausted. Laying down on the bed, she closed her eyes for a moment, while clutching her phone to her chest.

***a few hours later***

Io ran through the abbey to his room. As soon as the ritual was over and he finished greeting his fans, he left quickly. He commanded the driver to take him to the airport. The band and ghouls were cheering him on after he told them to find their way back to the abbey on their own. They were happy Aurora wanted him back and didn’t mind waiting for the plane to return for them.

Stopping at his door, he took several deep breaths. Turning the knob on the door, he pushed his way inside. He stopped, seeing her lay on his bed asleep. His beautiful principessa. It was like a fairytale. He closed and locked the door, hurrying to her side. The moonlight was shining on her pale, beautiful face. He wanted to wake her and plead his heart out to her, but just watching her sleep was fine for now.

He watched her mouth slightly open as she slept. Those very lips that captured his soul and spoke the words that healed him from his heartbreak. The lips that were soft and pliant against the onslaught of kisses from him. The lips that called out his name when she climaxed. He would never kiss another for as long as he walked the earth.

Leaning down, he kissed his princess softly. He felt her rouse awake and kiss him back. His lips locked on hers and their tongues danced and rubbed together. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Aurora clung to him when she woke up. His lips could wake her out of a deep sleep at any time. His cologne and sweat filled her senses. She needed him. Being away from him was torture and when they had fought, she thought it was over. But for him, it would never be over. He was a part of her forever. Their love was meant to last until the earth ended.

She pulled away from him and looked up at those mismatched eyes. “I missed you.”

Her voice, he thought. “I thought I would never hear your voice again,” he choked out. His tears couldn’t be held back anymore. They streamed down his face as he held her tight, not wanting to let her go.

“Hon, you almost didn’t but I can’t stop myself from loving you,” she whispered and kissed away the tears falling down his face. “You can’t do that again to me.”

He snorted and wiped his nose on his cuff. “Never. It will never happen again. You are the only one for me.”

His lips crushed against hers and in a fury, they were stripping their clothes off without breaking contact. He wished he had made time to shower, but the second Aurora got a whiff of his sweaty body she pressed hers against him and moaned. “Fuck, you smell amazing.”

She pushed him until he was lying on his back. “This dick belongs to me,” she announced as she straddled and slid down his cock. Her hips moved in a slow rhythm. Her fingers found his mouth. “This mouth is mine,” she whispered, leaning forward.

He nodded and moaned, enjoying the feeling of her. He grabbed both of her breasts and immediately sucked on one of her nipples. He loved to feel her nipple hardened against his tongue. He flicked the small bud of her nipple and when it hardened he switched to the other nipple while squeezing the unattended breast.

Aurora held still while he lavished attention on her nipples. He took over and thrust up into her. Her moans filled the room and were music to his ears. His legs were burning thrusting up, but he didn’t care if they fell off his body. She was here and forgave him.

Io looked up at his love and saw her fangs were sticking out of her mouth. He found his forever love. No one could steal him away from her. His fangs extended down and he bit into her breast, wanting to drink from her. He threw up after she caught him with the women. He had been thirsty for blood but could not feast on anyone out of guilt. He wanted to fill up on her now.

Aurora clutched his head to her chest. The feeling of him feeding on her while his hips were fucking her was indescribable. She was close to coming from the stimulation and pain alone. She pressed her hips down and moved her hips to ride him. Her clit rubbed against his treasure trail. She didn’t have to move long before that familiar tingle shot up her spine. She yanked at his hair and pulled his mouth away from. The blood dripping down his chin sent her over the edge. She moaned his name as she came around him.  
Io overwhelmed with her blood surging down his throat and her squeezing his cock with her orgasm, he didn’t have to wait long before his seed spurted deep within her.

They were a moaning mess together. Their love was burning bright and fast, but it was alive within them. He never wanted to be parted from. The feeling of almost losing her was nearly too much to handle.

Aurora clung to him as she rode her orgasm out. His eyes pierced into her gaze. She could almost sense he was making a promise to himself that they would never part. The thought of his face being wrapped around by a strange set of legs was too much to witness again. This whirlwind love affair turned into a whirlwind relationship. She loved him as he is forevermore.


End file.
